History repeating itself
by XxStephXx
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWINS about Jake and Mel’s daughter Louise, if you’ve read twins then you’ll know and her struggle to avoid making the same mistakes her parents did.
1. Chapter 1

**Important info**

This is basically going to be about Jake and Mel's daughter Louise, (if you've read twins then you'll know) and her struggle to avoid making the same mistakes her parents did.

**Characters **

**Melanie Perry – 34**

**Jake Perry – 34**

**Louise Perry – 17**

**Jessica Perry – 17**

**Ellie Perry – 1**

**Darren McKinley – 18**

It was 2 years since Jake and Mel had gotten back together, they had had Ellie who was now an adorable 1 year old.

Jessica had left school when she was 16 and now worked full time at the stables. Jessica lived with her boyfriend Dave nearby.

Louise had just graduated from high school, she was still going out with Darren and planned to go to college 5, miles away, to do a business degree. Louise still lived with Mel and Jake.

-----------------

Chapter 1

Louise woke up at 6:30am, she had only graduated yesterday and now she was forced to think about what she had pushed to the back of her mind. Her period was 3 weeks late. She was sleeping with Darren, but they were always careful. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? She wasn't ready to be a mother. She adored Ellie and loved looking after her, but she was still relieved when she could hand her back to her mother.

She loved Darren, but he wasn't ready to be a dad either. It was weird her mother had gotten pregnant when she was her age and that was why Louise and her twin Jessica were here. But Louise wasn't her mother and she had no intention of repeating her mistakes. She had plans to do something with her life, and a baby was not in those plans at least not yet anyway, she was only 17.

If she was, everyone would expect her and Darren to get married and neither of them was ready for that. They loved each other, but they were still kids themselves.

Louise knew she might be worrying over nothing, she could just be late. But she was pregnant she could feel it.

Just then Louise heard Ellie cry. She went into her room and stood over her crib.

"Hey, mornin' sweetheart" Louise said softly as she picked up Ellie, who had stopped crying as soon as she saw her big sister.

Louise turned to go into the living room, and then Jake suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Wh-what are you doin' up?" asked Jake sleepily

"Daddy you can go back to bed, I'll get her ready and take her out"

"Thanks" grunted Jake as he made his way back to bed.

Louise got Ellie dressed, gave her breakfast and then put her in her pram and walked down to the pharmacy. She made sure she was the only customer in the store at the time, and then she picked up a pregnancy test and took it up to the counter.

"Oh, so who's the mother to be?" asked the woman behind the till.

"It's… uh my Momma, but she's not sure yet, so we'd appreciate some professional

discretion" said Louise calmly even though she was panicking

"Some what, now?"

"Just keep it quiet or we'll have you fired"

"Oh why couldn't you just say so? That'll be $35.90"

Louise handed over the money and walked Ellie over to Jessica's.y

-----------------

"Hey, what are you two doin' here?" said Jessica as she came to the door.

"Hey, I uh need to talk to you. Is Dave in?" said Louise as she took Ellie out of her pram and carried her into the house.

"No he already left. What's up?"

"I'm 3 weeks late and I need someone with me while I take the test" said Louise as she put Ellie down and went into the bathroom.

"You're pregnant"

"God, I hope not" came Louise's reply through the closed door.

A few minutes later, Louise came out holding a little white stick.

"So?"

"Positive, I'm pregnant" said Louise not even surprised she had known she was deep down.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be an aunt," said Jessica excitedly as she hugged Louise, "I know it wasn't planned but you'll see this is good news"

"I don't think it is. I've been thinking about it these past few weeks and I don't want a baby right now or a husband. I'm not ready, maybe it's selfish, but I want a termination."

"What?" said Jess shocked about how calm Louise was being about the whole thing,

"Are you serious? What about Darren? Are you gonna tell him?"

"I am serious and no I'm not going to tell him. Why burden him with it, he'll only try to change my mind. He doesn't need to feel the pain"

"I think you should reconsider. It's a big thing, you can't change it once it's done."

"I know I've thought about nothing else for weeks and I know how cold I sound but I have to be strong otherwise my life is over"

"You could try adoption"

"I couldn't as soon as I saw that little baby I couldn't give it up"

"I guess"

"Please Jess," said Louise as tears started to run down her cheeks, "you're my sister, please I need you"

"I know, I just don't want you to make a decision you'll regret. But you're my sister and whatever you decide I'll support"

"Thank you and I know I'm making the right decision. I've made an appointment at a clinic in New York, I'm gonna tell Momma and ask her to come with me"

"You already made the appointment you just found out"

"Honestly Jess I knew"

"Don't you think you're rushing a little?"

"No if I slow down and leave it a few weeks I might not be able to do it. Will you come with me to tell Momma?"

"Of course I will, but I still think Darren has a right to know, it's his baby as well"

"Well I'm not keeping it, so knowing will only cause unnecessary pain and hurt"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Well that's it," said Louise sadly as she came out of the doctor's office.

Louise had told Jake and Mel about the pregnancy and they had supported her decision to have an abortion. She and Melanie had flown to New York for two days to get the termination and were flying back that night.

"How'd you feel?" asked Melanie concerned, Louise didn't seem relieved or happy. But she didn't seem to have any regrets either.

"I dunno, relieved, sad, upset I just ended a life before it began. Oh I don't know how I'm feeling"

"Okay, come on we'll go shopping. Let's go mad on your Daddy's plastic" said Melanie trying to cheer up Louise.

"Uh I just wanna go back to the hotel and lie down"

"Okay then," said Mel taking Louise's hand to try and comfort her.

"Oh my god, Melanie, Louise" they heard someone say

"Cindi" said Louise trying to be casual, "hi" she said silently praying she hadn't seen her coming out of the abortion clinic.

"Hi, what are you two doin' here? Is one of you pregnant?"

Louise had no idea what to say. Cindi hated her because she was going out with Darren and she would love to spread it all around town that she had had an abortion and break them up.

Luckily Melanie stepped in sensing her daughter's pain.

"Sorry, we're in a rush, it was nice seeing you" then she practically had to drag a petrified Louise into a cab.

Neither of them said anything until they got back to their hotel room, where Louise collapsed into silent sobs.

"Sh-she's going to tell him and e-everyone"

"Shhh shhh it's okay, you done nuthin' to be ashamed of" said Melanie trying to comfort her daughter.

"Y-yes I have I've killed my baby. Oh god Darren's gonna hate me. What'll they all say? What'll they do?"

"Don't worry about them. You don't have any regrets do you?"

"No, I'm not ready, but…"

"Then that's all that matters"

"I was so stupid getting pregnant in the first place"

Melanie spent the next few hours trying to comfort Louise, until they had to go to the airport.

---------------------------

It was after 2am when Louise and Melanie arrived home. Jake rushed out to meet them.

"Hey, what happened I was expecting you home hours ago" he said as he carried their bags inside.

"Flight got delayed," said Melanie simply

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked Louise

"Um weird I guess"

"I uh don't really know how to tell you this," said Jake.

"Tell her what?" asked Melanie alarmed

"Cindi knows and she told him," stated Louise.

"I'm so sorry honey, I didn't know until it was too late," said Jake as he sat down to comfort Louise.

"I couldn't have kept it a secret forever" said Louise miserably

"Lou"

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day" said Louise, her voice shaking as she held back her tears.

----------

This update is for sweetALABAMAluver


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was 7am the next morning, Louise had been up since 6, she had had a shower, gotten dressed and had just finished breakfast. She was about to go and see Darren. She had to explain to him why she had had the abortion. She knew that their relationship was over but Darren was more than a boyfriend to her, he had been best friend since she was a baby and she hoped one day they could be friends again. Even though deep down she knew she'd never be able to be just friends again, she loved him too much. She put on her shoes and when she looked up she saw Darren standing on the porch, she went outside.

He looked tired, he had big black circles under his beautiful hazel eyes. For a moment Louise just looked into his eyes, they had lost their usual sparkle, she could see the pain and hurt he was feeling.

"Hi, I was just coming to see you" Louise said quietly.

"Tell me it's not true, Lou" pleaded Darren, "Please tell me you didn't"

Louise couldn't look at him, so she lowered her head and looked at the floor.

"I can't"

She had just confirmed what he had heard. Cindi had come to see him last night, (she had gotten an earlier flight) and she had told him she saw Louise and her mother coming out of an abortion clinic. At first he hadn't believed her, Lou wasn't pregnant, they were careful and if she was she would have told him. But then the more he thought about it, Louise had been acting pretty strange recently and she had always said she didn't want to do what her Momma had done, getting married too soon just because she was pregnant.

"Was it mine?" he asked.

Louise looked up shocked and hurt. He could see the pain on her face and he knew he had hurt her badly by asking that but he was confused. Why would she kill their baby? If it was someone else's that might make more sense.

"How can you ask me that?" she said as tears welled up in her eyes, "of course it was, there's never been anyone else"

Darren looked at her and as soon as he saw her cry he just wanted to take her in his arms and tell that everything would be alright.

'_No. I have to be strong, I have to understand'_

"Well you can't blame me for asking. I mean we were always careful," he said trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

"I know, but there was a few times"

"Yeah, once or twice, three times tops"

"It only takes once"

They fell into a silence. Darren saw a lone tear slide down Louise's face and he had to stop himself from wiping it away. Louise never cried so when she did, he knew it was bad and he just wanted to protect her from it all. He couldn't bear to see her unhappy.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what? Why did I do it? Why did I let myself get pregnant? Why didn't I tell you?" said Louise stronger now, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yeah, lets start with why you didn't tell me"

"I didn't see the need to burden you with my mistakes" said Louise quietly knowing how he would take that.

"You didn't see the need," raged Darren, "it was my baby"

"It was my mistake, I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you wouldn't understand"

"Understand? How could I possibly understand? You killed my baby. And don't give me that bullshit about it being your problem, it takes two to make a baby. I could have helped… I could have…"

"Could have what? Supported me? No, you wouldn't even have considered it an option. You would have assumed that I was having it and that we would get married"

"You don't know that"

"Yeah I do, because I know you"

"Yeah or maybe you just thought I would make such a terrible father, that our baby would be better off dead"

"Stop calling it, our baby" screamed Louise, "it wasn't a baby, it was a bundle, a blob"

"It would have been a baby. How did it feel having our baby ripped out of you? Or did they put you to sleep?"

"It wasn't ripped out, I just had to swallow a few pills"

"What was that then cyanide for babies?"

"Don't be stupid"

"Oh now I'm stupid" shouted Darren, "you murdered my baby"

By now Louise had collapsed onto a chair and was sobbing. The shouting had woken up Jake and he appeared on the porch, he took one look at the state of Louise and then he turned to Darren and said,

"Son, I think you better leave"

"I uh I'm going, I didn't mean to…" said Darren as he stared at Louise.

"I know, now on you go. I'll take care of her," said Jake kindly.

Darren did as he was told.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since Louise's conversation with Darren. Louise hadn't left her room since. Melanie had finally convinced her to go to the town's festival, just for an hour.

Melanie, Jake, Ellie and Louise arrived and as soon as they did, Louise could feel everyone looking at her, judging her. They went over to where Bobby-Ray, Lirlyn and Clinton were.

"Hey everyone" said Jake.

Everyone greeted them, and they got a drink. While everyone was talking, Bobby Ray got up and put his arm around Louise.

"How you doin'?" he asked kindly

"I'm okay"

"Good and I want you to know I understand and I know you did what you thought was best"

"Thanks Bobby Ray"

"That's what God-Daddies are for" he said then he kissed the top of her head.

A little while later Louise, saw her other best friends Katie arrive with her boyfriend John. She wasn't sure how she was going to react to her, she was after all Darren's sister. Katie spotted Louise, she said something to John and came over.

"Hey" said Louise quietly still unsure.

"Hey" said Katie.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be talking to me"

"Yeah well, you're my best friend and I don't give a fuck what my mother says I'm not about to abandon you in your hour of need."

"Really?"

"Really," laughed Katie, "anyway I should be thanking you. Thanks to you Momma was so distracted she didn't notice me coming home drunk at 3am"

"Glad I could help" laughed Louise, and then she added seriously, "What about him? How's he doin'?" she asked referring to Darren, but she couldn't quite bring herself to say his name.

"He's not great, stayed in his room most the time, just staring at Grandma's ring"

"Why?" asked Louise confused, his Grandma had died years ago?

"Oh he didn't tell you, well no he couldn't have. Since he's 18 now, he got his inheritance from Grandma and that included her wedding ring, it's been in the family for 4 generations and before she died she had your name engraved on the inside of it"

"What? Really? I never knew, he didn't tell me," gasped Louise.

"He didn't know until a week ago"

"But she died when I was 12 we weren't even together then"

"I know but she always used to say that you two would end up together"

"Oh well, I guess I ruined that," said Louise miserably.

"Yeah, he's really upset I've never seen him this upset before. Momma keeps telling him she can get the letters off the ring, but he won't let her near it. For what it's worth I would have done the same in your position"

"Thanks"

"Uh I gotta go, John's waiting. What do you think?"

"He's cute"

"He has a motorcycle, my mother hates it"

Louise laughed and said, "See ya"

A little while later Louise decided to take Ellie to see the clown that was entertaining the children. She was carrying Ellie in the direction of the clown when Darren's mother stepped out in front of her.

"Well, well, well I was wondering when you were gonna show you face. I was beginning to think you'd left town"

"Well here I am" said Louise petrified at what she was going to say. She had always gotten on well with Darren's mother in the past, but she was old fashioned and very family orientated.

"Is that all you've got to say, after you killed my grandchild?"

"What else can I say? What's done is done"

"How about you're sorry," said Darren's Mother.

"I am sorry, sorry that I put myself in the position where I had to make that decision"

"I took you into my home and treated you like a second daughter and you do this" said Darren's mother raising her voice.

"Look, Joyce, I had to make a decision and I'm sorry that you don't agree with it"

"Don't you think you owe me an explanation?"

Louise looked up and saw Darren come over and join the small crowd that was surrounding them. He was staring at Louise and he stood behind his mother.

"Honestly, no. I only owe one person an explanation and when he's ready to hear it, I'll gladly give it to him"

"No you won't. you'll stay the hell away from my son or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?" said Melanie angrily as she appeared next to Louise with Jake.

"I show her what happens to dirty little whores"

"DADDY" scream Louise as Melanie lunged for Darren's mother. Jake pulled Melanie of her as Darren pulled his mother away.

"Stop it," shouted Louise, "look I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble, but you don't have to worry anymore. I'm leaving"

"You-you're what?" said Darren shocked

"Leaving, I got accepted to a good school in San Francisco and I'm going," said Louise sadly.

"Good riddance" said Darren's mother.

"Quiet" said Darren calmly, "When?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Right" said Darren just before he turned and walked away.

-----------

THE NEXT NIGHT

Louise was sitting in Jake's truck, he was taking her to the airport. Up ahead, Louise spotted Darren just standing at the side of the road.

"Daddy, can you pull over for minute?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Alright" said Jake as he pulled over to the side of the road, Louise got out and went over to Darren.

"You're really leaving," he said

"Yeah I have to," Louise replied.

"Because of me?" he said then he paused and added, "if it is, don't go I don't want to drive you from your home"

"You're not, I'm leaving because of me"

"Jesus, Lou. Why did things turn out like this? I love you so much. I wish none of this had ever happened"

"I know," said Louise the she gave him a hug, "I love you too. I'm sorry, but I didn't feel as if I had any choice I'm not ready to be a mother or a wife"

"I know that now, but I can't forget I'm sorry," he said and he was sorry he looked devastated.

"I know I couldn't expect you to, but I do love you and I always will"

"Thanks" he said unable to think of anything else to say.

Jake beeped his horn.

"I uh better go, I'm sorry, I love you, bye," said Louise then as she turned to leave Darren said,

"I'm gonna miss you so much, this place isn't going to be the same without you" then he went over to Louise and kissed her, "I love you. I understand about the abortion and I wish we could just…"

"Shhh I know. It's okay," said Louise then she walked away, got into Jake's truck and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

2 YEARS LATER

It had now been two years since Louise left. She goes to college part time, she's know a well known model, and has been dating a PR manager called Rick for 6 months.

Darren had formed his own delivery business and has followed Louise's career through magazines. Since they hadn't spoken since the day she left. He is currently single.

-------

Darren was sitting on a white uncomfortable wedding seat in the garden of the Carmichael plantation. He was so nervous he could hardly sit still. It was Jess' wedding day, Louise was bridesmaid, and he was finally going to see her again in person, instead of on the cover of some magazine. He had thought about her everyday since she had left, at first he tried to get over her, he'd gone out with girls in the past two years but he always compared them to Louise and now she was finally back, he was going to tell her, he loved her and wanted her back. He really was miserable without her, it had taken him two years but now he could finally forgive her for the abortion.

Then the music started, Ellie who was the flower girl walked down the aisle first then Louise.

Darren almost gasped when he saw her; she was even more gorgeous in person that she was in magazines. She had always been great looking but the two years she had been away had really changed her, matured her, she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a woman with the body to prove it. She was wearing a silk lilac gown that showed off all her curves and her blonde hair was partly down. Darren couldn't take his eyes off her at all during the ceremony.

After the priest had pronounced Jess and Dave husband and wife, the bridal party walked back up the aisle. The guests started to move, the guy in front of Darren turned to him and said,

"Hey, that Bridesmaid's cute isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," said Darren trying to be polite.

"Yeah, well she's spoken for. I'm Rick Walters, her boyfriend and I didn't particularly like the way you were looking at her"

"What? Her boyfriend" said Darren devastated.

"Yeah, so back off, okay buddy?"

Darren didn't answer, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out, she had a boyfriend, she was over him, she loved someone else.

At the reception Louise was catching up with her family and then she spotted a group of her old friends, she made her excuses to her Grandma and went over to them.

"Hey," she said to everyone.

"Hey, we were wondering when you were goin' come and see us," said Craig.

"Yeah, sorry I haven't seen the family in almost two years, well except Momma, Daddy, Jess and Ellie" explained Louise

"Hot damn girl those two years have been good to you. You look amazing," said Gordon.

"Thanks" laughed Louise a little embarrassed.

"Where's…" started Louise and then she turned round and spotted a drunk Darren, "Oh hi"

"Hi, how are you?" slurred Darren.

"Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am? What do you care?"

Before Louise could say anything, Rick came over and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

'Darren used to do that. He always made me feel safe and special. But when Rick does it, it feels lumpy and almost as if he's showing everyone else not to go near me. It's just not as good a match as…'

Louise tried to pull away but couldn't Rick was holding on tight.

"Well here's Lou Belle's boyfriend now" slurred Darren using the old nickname he had for Louise.

"Do you know him?" Rick asked Louise.

"Yeah, well I thought I did" she answered.

"Yeah, Lou a person can change a lot in two years, especially after their girlfriend runs away cause'…"

"Hey man come on that's enough," said Craig.

"No, I haven't even started yet"

"Yes you have, Darren you're drunk go home and sleep it off" said Louise coldly.

Just then Cindi joined them, just the sight of her made Louise want to punch her. It was because of her Darren had found out about the termination. Louise also noticed that she still looked and dressed like a cheap tart.

"Hey Cindi, Lou here just suggested I go home to bed, care to join me?" said Darren looking at Louise not Cindi.

Cindi couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had loved Darren since she was 14 until he had dumped her for Louise. It had felt great to tell him about the abortion, she couldn't believe her luck when she saw her leaving the clinic. She remembered how frustrated she had been when she tried to seduce him, after she had told him about the abortion and he had knocked her back. He hadn't so much as glanced at her in the two years that that bitch had left.

"Sure" said Cindi without a second's hesitation.

Darren put his arm around her clumsily and led her away.

"Well I can see you've really matured since I left" Louise shouted after him then muttered, "asshole"

Katie had been standing watching the whole thing, she saw how Darren and Louise had reacted to each other and the way they at each other. She knew they were still in love.

-------

The Morning after the wedding, Louise got up early to run, well that was what she had told Rick, she really just wanted to get out of the house and clear her head. As she ran down the street she met Katie.

"Hey"

"Mornin'" said Louise, "Didn't know you knew this time in the morning existed"

Katie just stuck her tongue out in response, and then asked, "Where's Rick?"

"In bed"

"So… Jess' wedding was nice"

"Yeah her dress was gorgeous," said Louise

"Do you think it will last?"

"No I told that when she got engaged, getting married at 19 is a mistake, they'll end up in divorce court in a few years," said Louise.

"No, I meant you and Rick"

"Oh, I um dunno maybe, he's a nice guy and he adores me so…"

"But…"

"What make you think there is a but?" asked Louise.

"I just know"

"Okay, I dunno everything was great until we came here and…"

"And you saw my darling brother again"

"Yeah," said Louise miserably, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I thought that when I left I would leave all these feelings behind, but I didn't I've been carrying them around for the past two years"

"I knew it you still love him, I could tell as soon as you saw him"

"Promise you won't say anything," pleaded Louise

"I'm hurt you'd even ask"

"Sorry it's just complicated"

"I know and for what it's worth I don't think he's ever really gotten over you"

"It sure looked like he was over it last night," said Louise.

Suddenly Katie stopped walking and was looking at the house, they were standing outside of. Louise looked up and saw Darren, who definitely looked hungover, let Cindi out. Cini saw them as walked past and said cheerfully,

"Hi, lovely morning isn't it? Bye, call me later big boy"

Darren winced at blushed at this, and then he noticed that his sister wasn't alone.

"Lou"

"Good morning" she replied coldly

"I'm so sorry about last night, I was out of line, I acted like a total asshole" said Darren

"Yeah you did, but I guess I deserved it after…" said Louise.

"No it was out of order and all that stuff is in the past," he said

"Oh look what got into my bag last night, I'm so embarrassed" said Cindi appearing again holding up a pair of Darren's boxers not looking embarrassed in the least.

Darren blushed and snatched them away from Cindi. Katie looked away uncomfortably.

"I um better go," mumbled Louise then she took off running as fast as she could without appearing to be running away.

Darren stared at her go, he had been so stupid and now he felt as if he had lost the only girl he'd ever loved all over again.

Louise went back to San Francisco with Rick that night, she couldn't bear to be in town if Cindi was going to be all over Darren.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

2 YEARS 9 MONTHS LATER

-After Darren's one night stand with Cindi, she discovered she was pregnant. They got married and had a son called Jack.

-Around the same time as Jack was born Melanie and Jake had a son called Kyle.

-Louise recently broke up with Rick and went back home to escape from the press. Only her family knows she is back.

* * *

It was the town's yearly festival, Jess was at home arguing with Dave, so Louise decided to go. She was wearing a pair of black combats and a tight gray hoodie, she put on a baseball cap, so people would think she was Jess, (well they are twins).

"Welcome everyone. Today is an extra special day, today as well as being the town festival, it's also little Jack McKinley's second birthday. Where is he, oh there he is over there with Mummy and Daddy" said Wade, who was opening the festival.

Louise looked over and saw Darren standing with Craig, Gordan and Cindi and with a little boy tugging at his leg.

"Yeah the team's doing really well this year" Darren said to Craig, then Jack tugged more insistently at his leg, "hey what is it little guy?" he said fondly to his son.

Darren was just about to pick up Jack, when he caught a glimpse of that familiar blonde hair.

"Jess looks upset," said Gordan.

"That's not Jess," said Darren slightly dazed and then he started to follow her, "LOU"

As soon as Louise heard someone call her name, she thought it was a reporter and started to run. Darren took of after her and chased her into the barn, when he got in he couldn't see her.

"Oh god, pull yourself together. What am I doin' hidin' in here like a big kid" Darren heard Louise say to herself.

He went and looked over a big bundle of hay and found her crouched down behind it, hiding.

"What are you doin' down there you big baby?" said Darren peering over.

"Darren" said Louise shocked she had not been expecting him to have chased her.

"Who'd you think it was? " said Darren offering Louise his hand and helping her up.

"Um"

"Reporter, I heard about you and Rick"

"Yeah they won't leave me alone" said Louise, "I heard about you and Cindi, congratulations"

"Thanks," said Darren uncomfortably, then he said playfully, "You gonna hide in here all night or you gonna let me buy you a drink?"

"Well…"

A little while later Louise and Darren were sitting at the bar with their drinks, Louise was looking at a group of children who were playing nearby.

"Which ones yours?" asked Louise

"The blonde one. Oh man he's got Kyle in a headlock again" groaned Darren making his way over to separate Jack and Kyle.

"Hey Ky, do what I taught you this morning," laughed Louise

Kyle looked up at her, then he grabbed Jack's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, catching Jack's head in his hand.

"You taught him that in one day" said Darren clearly impressed.

"It's in his blood, Daddy taught me, I taught him" said Louise then added mischievously "I remember you used to bully me I can't have your son doin the same to my baby bro"

"I bullied **you**"

"Yup"

"Oh please you ordered me around ever since you learned to talk," said Darren grinning.

Louise just laughed, and then Katie and Cindi came up to join them.

"Lou" said Katie uncertainly.

"Yeah"

"Wow! Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming back," said Katie hugging Louise.

"Oh you know, the damn press"

"Yeah, we read about the break up. How are you?" said Katie.

"I'm okay, I could just do without the photographers" said Louise then she turned to Cindi, who was standing territorially close to Darren, "I was just saying I heard about you two congratulations"

"Thanks," said Cindi warily, "two and a half years we've been happily married and have a beautiful son"

"Yeah so I heard, he looks just like you," Louise said to Darren.

"Yeah a lot of people say that," he said.

-----------------------------

"Do you remember the time you dressed up in drag to get into the girls locker room to apologize to me after a fight?" said Louise, she and Darren had been talking for hours now.

"Yeah, I got suspended for 3 days," laughed Darren, "but it was worth it just to see the look on your face."

Darren couldn't believe how comfortable he was with Louise, even after 5 years, he had his best friend back.

"It was hilarious, I'll never forget the sight of you in that cheerleading uniform and blonde wig" laughed Louise.

"Hey I thought I carried the outfit off rather well"

"Then you're insane"

"What?" said Darren pretending to be shocked, "these legs looked fabulous in that little skirt," he said lifting up his trouser legs to reveal his tanned muscular and altogether yummy legs.

"Hmmm it could have been worse I suppose" said Louise

"Honey, me and Jack are going him now, I fancy an early night," said Cindi coming over to Darren and Louise, unhappy about how cozy they appeared to be getting.

"Oh okay, just leave the key under the flowerpot," said Darren barely looking at Cindi.

"Honey I don't think you understood, I want to go to bed early, but I'm not tired" said Cindi seductively but Darren still wasn't paying any attention to her.

"I'll be home later, I want to catch up with Lou,"

"What you'd rather spend time with that whore, than your own wife" said Cindi.

"I'm uh just going… over there. I'm not nearly drunk enough for this" muttered Louise as she got up and left.

"Don't call her a whore" hissed Darren.

Louise went over to where Jake and Melanie were.

"Oops I think I caused a bit of trouble," said Louise indicating to where Darren and Cindi were now having a full blown argument.

"Yeah, you must have seen that coming a mile off," said Jake.

"What? We were only talking"

"Come on Lou, you two haven't looked at anyone else all night," said Melanie

"We were catching up," said Louise.

"Come on sweetie, you can't pretend to your Momma" said Melanie.

"This sounds like a mother daughter type chat, I'll go and see Clinton," said Jake before kissing Mel on the cheek and walking away.

"He's married Lou, married. He has a wife and a son"

"I know," said Louise miserably, "we were just talking"

"I know you were, but I saw the look in your eyes you'll only end up hurt"

"You think I should have stayed with Rick, don't you?"

"I want you to be happy"

"You think I threw away a great future"

"Don't tell me what I think. Follow your heart and be happy. I just don't want you to give your heart to someone that doesn't want it"

All Louise did was look at the ground, "I love him," she said quietly.

"I know, it's been 5 years, he's married now"

"I know but…"

"No buts, he has a family"

"You and Daddy were apart for 7 years and had kids you still got back together," Louise argued.

"That was different, we were married, we weren't married to anyone else, we had kids together, and both of us still loved the other"

"What about Andrew?"

Melanie winced at this, she hated talking about him and what she almost did. "I couldn't go through with it, could I? He did he married her" she said then seeing how much Louise was clearly hurting she softened, "I'm sorry sweetie, you have to let go"

"Easier said than done"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bobby Ray had inherited the Carmichael Plantation. Louise was staying with him there.

That night Louise was up in her room, when she heard the doorbell ring, wondering who it could possibly be a 11:30pm she went out to the landing and saw it was Darren, Cindi must have locked him out. Remembering what Melanie had said to her, Louise turned and went back to her room.

Around 2am Bobby Ray was in bed, Louise went down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She went into the kitchen and was surprised to find Darren already in there, sitting on one of the countertops with a beer in his hand.

"That's not the answer," she said

"What isn't?" asked Darren smiling at her.

"Drinking yourself into oblivion"

"Yeah, I guess," laughed Darren, "although I've been drinking this one for the past two hours"

"Then you'll probably want a fresh one," said Louise taking two beers from the fridge and handing one to Darren.

"Thanks"

Louise opened the other beer and jumped up on the countertop next to him and took a drink.

"So, what are you doin up at this time?" she asked

"Thinkin'"

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with Cindi"

"S'ok"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence broken by Louise.

"So, how did you end up with a wife and son, and why wasn't I invited to the bachelor party?" she said.

"Uh, you're not a bachelor," he pointed out.

"So, I can still drink you under the table"

"True," admitted Darren, "Do you remember Jess' wedding?"

"The biggest mistake of her life, yeah I remember it"

"What makes you think it was the biggest mistake of her life?"

"She married a loser. Dave's a sleazy son of a bitch with a temper"

"She'll be okay"

"Yeah until he starts using her as a punch bag and he will."

"Anyway, do you remember what I… when I…"

"Slept with Cindi"

"Yeah, well I just thought of it as a drunken one night stand, but 6 weeks later she tells me, she's pregnant"

"And you being the gentleman you are, you married her"

"Yeah"

"And let me guess, she and your mother didn't want me to be invited"

"No actually, my mother wanted you there, she doesn't like Cindi much, was hoping you'd talk me out of it. It was me, I didn't want you there"

"Ah" _'He still hates me for what I did'_

"It's not why you think. If you had been there I wouldn't have been able to do it and I had to for Jack"

"Oh," said Louise unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, so… what about you? I thought you left to go to college and a few months later you're on the cover of every magazine in the country"

"I did go to college, graduated with an honors in Business and Economic. But a few weeks into my first year, a modeling scout offered to sign me up, I accepted it and the rest I'm sure you know"

"Yeah. What happened between you and that guy? Two weeks ago the tabloids were saying you were engaged"

"Well for once they weren't that far from the truth, he proposed I said no, we broke up"

"Why'd you say no?"

"What is this 20 questions?" said Louise.

"Just two old friends chatting? Didn't you love him, you were together 3 years"

"I didn't love him like I was supposed to, not the way he loved me, and I didn't love him nearly enough"

"Oh why?"

"Again with the questions. You'll laugh at me if I tell you"

"Probably. But if you can't tell me, who can you tell?"

"He wouldn't argue with me"

"Excuse me," spluttered Darren, "can you repeat that cause I thought you said that…"

"He wouldn't argue with me, yeah I did"

"Lou, do you have any idea how insane that sounds"

"Yeah, but it was so frustrating he would always tell me I was right when I was clearly wrong and being totally unreasonable. He'd always say that whatever I did or thought was perfect."

"And you complaining"

"Yeah, I need someone who'll tell me I'm wrong and shout back at me and tell me to go to hell"

"No'one is ever going to understand your screwed logic you know"

"Probably not"

They fell back into silence, broken once again by Louise.

"Jack, he is so cute. Still hard to believe that you have a son. You're a Daddy, wow you're such a grown up"

"Yep," laughed Darren, "I'm a Daddy"

"He looks just like you did"

"I know and even though he wasn't conceived the way I would have liked and the circumstances weren't right. I wouldn't change him for anything in the world"

"Aww that's so nice," said Louise deeply touched by the love in his voice when he talked about his son.

"It's all true"

"You really adore him"

"I do and doesn't he know it"

"Yeah, but everyone knows that you're a soft touch"

"Not everyone only certain people can get round me"

"Hmmm I s'pose"

"You don't need to worry, you always could get me to do anything and I suspect nothing has changed," said Darren then he paused, "Do you ever think about our baby?" he saw Louise stiffen at this and he immediately regretted asking.

"All the time" she finally whispered

"Me too, she would've been 4 by now"

"She?" asked Louise

"Yeah I always imagined, that it would've been a girl with your hair, my eyes, your intelligence, your smile and…" he stopped when Louise suddenly jumped off the counter, "I'm sorry, if I …" he said.

"I have something I want to show you"

"What is it?" asked Darren

"Come and find out"

Darren followed Louise into the hall and watched as she put on her shoes.

"Are you just gonna watch or are you gonna put on your shoes and come with me?"

Darren put his shoes on and followed Louise out of the house, they walked in silence, then they stopped outside Louise's old house, (Mel and Jake had moved to a bigger one). Louise walked onto the porch.

"Uh Lou, how are we supposed to get in, the place is locked up" said Darren.

Louise didn't answer, she just lifted up a loose plank on the porch floor and took out a key. She opened the door and went in, Darren followed her into her old bedroom. She took a chair into the closet and stood on it, she opened the trapdoor to the attic, her hand groped around until she found what she was looking for. She lifted a large brown envelope down and carried it to the desk where Darren was standing.

"This is what I wanted to show you," she said handing him the envelope.

"What is it?"

He knew even before he opened it what it was.

He opened it gently, tipped it and a sonogram picture fell out, underneath it was written,

**Patient –** Louise Pearl Perry

**Date of Birth** – 1/9/1983

Baby McKinley 

**Female**

**Date of Termination **– 13/7/2000

"It was a girl," he said

Louise just nodded, "there's more"

Darren put his hand and pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded in half.

"I uh ordered this over the internet using pictures of us as kids"

Darren unfolded the piece of paper and gasped when he saw what was on it, it was a little girl aged about 3, exactly how he had imagined their child would have been.

"Oh my god, she's exactly how I…" he said in complete shock.

He looked at Louise who had an odd look on her face.

"I haven't looked that in 5 years" she said.

"Thank you," said Darren, "for showing me" he put the pictures back in the envelope and handed it back to Louise. She took it and put it back where it had been.

They locked the house and started to walk back to Bobby Ray's.

"It wasn't an easy decision I took lightly," said Louise as they went into Bobby Ray's the living room.

"I know"

"I had my reasons"

"I know and I can understand now. I was really hurt that you hadn't trusted me enough to tell me," said Darren, glad that they were finally having the conversation they should have had years ago.

"It had nothing to do with trust, of course I trusted you. I would trust you with anything"

"Then why?"

"I wanted to protect you," said Louise, with tears streaming down her face, "I couldn't put you through what I had…"

"Hey shhh it's okay, don't cry," said Darren sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms round her and pulling her close to him.

"I-I'm sorry, it's j-just brings b-back some b-bad memories"

"I know, it's okay I'm here, just let it all out"

Louise soon managed to pull herself together, but she still couldn't bring herself to pull away from Darren.

"Despite everything, I still think I made the right decision, we weren't ready," she said.

"I know, we'd probably end up in divorce courts by now"

"See, I knew there was a reason I why I love you"

Then she realized what she had said and pulled away from him.

"Love, present tense,"

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go," she stuttered and then ran out of the room.

Darren just sat staring after her, "I love you too sweetheart more than you'll ever know"


	8. Chapter 8

_FLASHBACK_

"_See, I knew there was a reason I why I love you"_

_Then she realized what she had said and pulled away from him._

"_Love, present tense,"_

"_I-I'm sorry, I have to go," she stuttered and then ran out of the room._

_Darren just sat staring after her, "I love you too sweetheart more than you'll ever __know"_

* * *

Chapter 8 

About 10 minutes later, Darren went upstairs and went into Louise's room. It was pitch black; all he could make out was Louise lying on top of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," he said softly.

Silence.

"I know you're not asleep," he said

"What do you want?"

"Well one day, I'd like a big house, a big family and you, mostly waking up next to you every morning," he said sitting down on the bed next to her.

When she heard this she sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You have a family," she said

"No, I have a son"

"And a wife," she pointed out, "do you love her?"

"She's the mother of my son"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"I suppose I do in the way," he admitted.

Louise swung her legs over the other side of the bed and got up.

"Then, what are you doing here? Go back to your family"

"What?"

"You said it yourself you love her, go back to your wife"

"Lou, didn't you mean what you said?"

"It doesn't matter, you love your wife, go back to your family"

"No"

"GO DAMN IT"

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, just go home," said Louise sadly

"Lou," Darren said touching her arm.

"STOP IT," she shouted pulling her arm away

"STOP WHAT? I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING, I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU, I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL," shouted Darren trying to get through to her.

Louise was shocked by his outburst, all she could do was whisper, "Jack"

"I'll sort something out, he'll be fine"

"No, remember my parents split up and it was hell, don't put him through that"

"It will be better than him growing up with parents that don't love each other"

"You said you loved her"

"I said I loved her in a way as Jack's mother, for giving me him, but it's nothing like how I feel for you"

"We're old friends, with a lot of history"

"Stop trying to find a way of getting out of it. I love you and you love me," said Darren taking a step towards Louise, they were so close they were almost touching, "and I don't think about my friends in the way I think about you"

Louise flung her arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as she could, "Thank god, I've missed you so much"

Darren was slightly surprised he had expected Louise to fight a little longer. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I love you," she said as she snuggled into his strong chest.

"I love you too," he said treasuring the feeling of finally having her back in his arms.

-----------

The next morning, Darren woke up half an hour before Louise did. He spent the time just looking at her sleep. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have her back. He knew it wasn't going to be easy ending things with Cindi, but he knew everything would be alright as long as he had Louise.

Louise then started to stir, Darren pulled his arm round her waist tighter, she rolled out of his arms and mumbled,

"Not now, Rick, leave me alone. I have a headache"

'_What? She regrets it, she didn't mean anything she said last night'_ thought Darren frantically, _'Wait did she call me Rick?'_

"I do hope you did not just call me Rick," said Darren in a mock stern voice.

"What?" said Louise sitting up looking confused.

Darren watched with amusement as she gradually remembered what had happened the night before and a small smile appeared on her face. Then he saw something else in her eyes.

"Stop it," he said

"Stop what?"

"Worrying"

"How did you…"

"I've known you, your whole life. I know you better than anyone, you're worrying about Cindi and how everyone will react. Well don't, I love you and I don't regret a single second of last night,"

Louise didn't say anything.

"I'll talk to Cindi this afternoon. C'mon I want a good morning hug"

Louise's face relaxed and she smiled and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, she turned to face him.

"Morning," she said

"Morning"

"Oops I almost forgot," she said before kissing him.

"Well, that's something I could definitely get used to in the morning"

"Hmmm me too," said Louise feeling as if she never wanted to move, his arms made her feel so safe.

They just lay there for the next hour, just enjoying being with each other again.

"We should get up," said Darren reluctantly

"Yeah, I'm meeting Katie in an hour"

"I have to pick up Jack"

They both got up and went into the hall when they did they saw Bobby Ray emerging from his room with a familiar man.

"Mr. Kolinsky," said Louise shocked

"Ms. Perry, Mr. McKinley," he said eyeing them both standing together with Darren only in his boxers and Louise in only his shirt.

"We didn't see anything," said Louise.

"Neither did we," said Bobby Ray taking Mr. Kolinsky down stairs

As soon as they disappeared from view, Louise dissolved into giggles burying her face in Darren's chest to muffle the sound.

"I can't believe it, he used to teach us P.E," said Darren holding back laughter.

"I know, at least I know now when he walked into our changing room he wasn't looking," said Louise.

"Ugh, he came in while we were changing, I feel so dirty"

"Don't worry he wouldn't have been looking at you, you were a scrawny little guy in high school"

"Oi, I had you didn't I? I had a beautiful physique, still do. I only improve with age"

"You really have deluded your self"

"I have not, I think I've stayed in shape really well. If anything I think it's you that has to tone up"

"Me"

"Uh huh," said Darren grabbing non-existent fat on her stomach.

"Ah no it hurts" shrieked Louise.

A few seconds later they were both lying on the floor, laughing.

"I can't believe you did that, look you left red marks on my stomach," said Louise.

"awwww I'm sorry, you know your body is perfect. Forgive me?" said Darren putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm I don't know"

"Oh really I suppose I'll have to convince you," he said then he kissed her softly.

"I suppose I'll forgive you just this once, but don't let it happen again"

"Well as much as I'm enjoying being in this compromising position with you, I better be going," said Darren.

"Okay"

"Will I see you later?" he asked

"Emmm yeah I have to pick up a package later," said Louise then she kissed Darren.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

"So are you going to tell me what's up with you?" Katie asked Louise late that day, they had just been to lunch and Louise couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What do you mean? Nothing's up with me," replied Louise.

"Yeah right, you've been grinning like an idiot all morning"

"I'm just happy to be home"

"Yeah right, you know I'll find out," said Katie, "Where are we going?"

"I have to pick up a package"

"Oooohhhhh"

"Don't Ooohh me, I do my agent is sending some sample magazine covers I just have to pick one that's all"

"Okay, I was just thinking it's a little convenient, I believe my big brother spent the night at Bobby Ray's and oh wait a minute didn't you? And then this morning, I was sure I heard Cindi screeching because he was late picking up Jack and ooooooo you were late to meet me. And now we just happen to be going to where he works"

"You have a warped mind, you know that?"

"Are you denying it?"

"Denying what? Yes I stayed at Bobby Ray's, yes I was late to meet you and yes I'm going to pick up a package"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"I really don't, and whatever it is I just want to change the subject"

"Adultery is a sin, you know. In the olden days the man would just go back to his wife and carry on as if nothing happened, but the scarlet woman would be burned alive for her heinous crime"

"That's really great. Where did you learn that, you failed history in high school?"

"I just know these things"

"I think you've hit your head"

"I haven't I'm perfectly fine. But what about you have you committed any heinous crimes lately?"

"Not that I know of," said Louise stopping the car, "anyway we're here now, so are you coming in to help me pick"

"Fine," said Katie disappointed she didn't get anything out of Louise.

They went inside, there was a spotty teenager behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a package," said Louise.

"Uh… um… I uh mean name?"

"Louise Perry"

"oooh… you're… um… you're… on the…um," said the teenager blushing furiously.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Katie, "DARREN GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE"

Suddenly the door behind the counter swung open.

"Do I hear the delightful vocal talents of my baby sister?" said Darren emerging from his office.

"Damn right, we are trying to pick up a package but your employee is just slobbering over Lou," said Katie.

"Eugene," snapped Darren, "Go and get the package now"

Eugene did as he was told and scurried off.

"I'm just going to say hi to the guys," said Katie then she went behind the counter and through another door.

"Well…" said Louise

"Well what?" said Darren smiling slyly as he came out from behind the counter.

"Nothing, it's just I think you made that kid wet his pants"

"He deserved it. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you?"

"I did but I'm used to it, I only hope he doesn't catch a glimpse of what's in that package, it might send him over the edge"

"Why what's in it?" asked Darren raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just a few shoots for playboy"

"WHAT? I HOPE YOU'RE KIDDING, YOU'RE DAD'LL KILL YOU"

"Shhh keep your voice down, of course I'm kidding. It's just some magazine covers, although there should be a few bikini shots"

"Oh really, well you are aware of our new company policy," said Darren wrapping his arms around Louise's waist.

"What policy is that?"

"Well we need to monitor all material passing through, so we will need copies of all photographs"

"Oh really then, you'll probably want the beach shots we took in Russia with the 100 pound 90 year old woman in the background"

"Ugh no you keep them, but I will have to see the rest"

"I thought so," said Louise then she gave Darren a quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew it, you really thought you could lie to me," said Katie suddenly appearing again.

"You gave me the fright of my life. What the hell are you doing, sneaking up on me like that?" gasped Louise.

"Don't try to change the subject I saw you," said Katie.

"Saw me doing what?" asked Louise innocently.

"You know what I saw, and I expect you to tell me everything," said Katie.

"Uh sis do you mind?" said Darren

"Fine, fine, I'll go and distract Eugene. But be a little more discreet and take it in the office will you?" said Katie before disappearing.

"Come on," said Darren leading Louise into his office.

"Did you talk to Cindi?" asked Louise

"Uh no she's at the spa today," said Darren

"There is a spa here. When did that happen? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Darren just laughed, they were committing adultery and were most probably getting themselves into a biggest mess of their lives and she was more concerned that nobody had told her that there was a spa.

"It's not actually a spa, Cindi just calls it that. It's the nail bar with the massage thingy," he said when he had stopped laughing.

"Oh," she said disappointed, "Someone should open a spa down here"

"Okay, that isn't really our main problem right now"

"Yeah I know," said Louise getting serious

"I told Cindi we have to talk, she said I was to meet her at the bar after Jack is in bed so I'll take her outside and calmly and gently tell her that it's over,"

"What are you going to tell her when she asks why?"

"I dunno that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her about us"

"I agree, you won't get anywhere near Jack if you do"

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I dunno it's your marriage. But we should wait until you are divorced and everything with Jack is sorted"

"I am so glad you think that, I was worried you'd…"

"I'd what take a hissy fit and demand you tell everyone"

"Yeah"

"Well it's a good thing I'm sensible then. So what will you tell her because she'll want answers?"

"Uh I'll just tell her that the fight last night was the last straw, cause we have been fighting a lot lately and that I don't think our marriage is working anymore"

"What will you say when she asks if I'm involved because she will?"

"I'll tell her you had nothing to do with it, and that it's been on the cards for a while"

"So you'll lie"

"Yeah. I don't feel good about it, but I don't see any other way, if I tell the truth there is no way I will even get access to Jack"

"I know. Have you thought about going for residency of him?"

"Residency, having him live with me?"

"Yeah"

"No the kids always go with the mother"

"In most cases yes, but I get the impression from you and Katie that you are the primary care giver, even though Cindi is unemployed. You do look after him most of the time"

"Uh yeah I guess"

"Then you have grounds to get residency"

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I know a lot of lawyers, and I spoke to one this morning and he said if you have decent representation you should have every chance of getting residency"

"I never thought about it. Would you be okay if Jack was living with us?"

"Of course I would, he's your son. I would never try to come between you"

"Yeah, I could do it couldn't I?"

"Yes. Here's the number of the law firm my friend works for they have an office over in Tuscaloosa, they specialize in this sort of stuff," said Louise handing him a card.

"Thanks"

"I hate to break this up but we really should go," said Katie peeking her head in.

"Yeah she's right I do have to go," said Louise.

"Okay, maybe I'll see you both later in the bar," said Darren

"Yeah maybe," said Louise who was definitely starting to feel guilty about breaking up a marriage.

"I love you, and please try and not feel too guilty okay? This was going to happen sooner or later, with or without you," Darren said in Louise's ear as he hugged her.

"Love you too," she whispered then she pulled away, "You know me too well, and it's becoming creepy"

"You better get used to it,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

That night Darren was nervously waiting for Cindi, it was almost 8, Jack went to bed at 7pm. He knew she was just making him stew because he was talking to Louise last night. It was well known that Cindi loathed and detested Louise. It wasn't going to be easy ending their marriage and he knew things would get messy.

All he could do was hope, that in the end everything would be okay. He wouldn't lose Jack or Louise, they were all that mattered to him. Cindi could take half the business, the house, clear out his bank accounts, he didn't care he just wanted the people he loved with him. Just then Louise and Katie came into the bar.

"I thought he was meeting Cindi when Jack goes to bed?" said Katie looking over to where Darren stood with Gordon, John and Dave.

"He is," said Louise.

"Jack went to bed an hour ago"

"Oh. He can't have done it already"

"No, she's probably just making him stew"

"Hmmmm"

"Hmmm what?"

"Nothing it just… do you think I'm doing the right thing I mean they're married should I just leave them to it?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah"

"Does he love you? In fact I know he does. So yes you're doing the right thing. Although if you two had talked properly years ago this wouldn't be an issue," said Katie, then sensing how guilty Louise was really feeling she added, "You two belong together everyone knows that,"

"Yeah I guess we do"

"And just think you'll end up with a fabulous sister in law"

Louise just laughed.

"Should we go over?" asked Katie

"Um no I think the further I am away from it all the better," said Louise.

Ten minutes later Cindi walked into the bar and headed over to Darren. They sat down at one of the tables in the corner, Darren went and got her a drink. Before he could sit down to talk to Cindi, she stood.

"Listen up everyone, we have an announcement to make," she shouted and the bar went quiet, "We're having another baby"

Suddenly the bar was in uproar, everyone was rushing to congratulate the happy couple, and so nobody noticed Louise slipping out. She hadn't been outside for more than a minute before Darren ran out after her.

"Lou, Lou where are you?" he shouted frantically.

Then he heard someone throw up round the corner. He went round, it was Louise.

"Lou, I…"

"It's alright," she said wiping her face with a wipe she pulled from her bag.

"It's not, I didn't know she didn't give me a chance. I didn't know she was…"

"I know you didn't. I was watching and it's fine really"

"Shit I arghhh this wasn't supposed to happen," he shouted out in frustration, "We could still…."

"No we couldn't. You couldn't do it, it would kill you knowing that you were missing out on parts of your baby's life. The birth, the first time it kicked and all the important stuff while she's pregnant. I deprived you of one baby and I'm not going to do the same again."

"But…"

"No buts, go back to your wife and kids. We should just accept that this is yet another sign that we shouldn't be together"

"No we do belong together, I believe that. I thought you did too"

"I did, but now and once I dunno maybe we were but not now. It's just not meant to be. You know I'm right"

"I hate this"

"I know I do too. We tried, that's all we could do,"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"All this everytime it's fault"

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have broken up in the first place,"

"Lou come on you know all that abortion stuff is in the past. But I keep screwing up now"

"Darren listen to me. You don't have anything to apologise for at least not to me. So go back in there and be the doting dad"

"Lou I'm sorry, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do"

"Don't worry about me. You're going to be a daddy again"

"I know I just thought that you'd be the mother of…"

"Don't think like that okay. We tried it didn't work now we have to move on"

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see if I can get a flight out tomorrow morning. I just don't want to…"

"I know"

"I guess this is it, at least for a while"

"I guess," said Darren, then he took Louise by surprise and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'll miss you so much. I loved today, even if I could only have you for a few hours,"

"Don't," said Louise who could feel tears welling up.

"It's true," said Darren kissing the top of her head and then letting her go.

He stood and watched as she walked away until she was out of sight. Then he wiped the tears from his face and prepared himself to go back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

8 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER

Louise was in her apartment in San Francisco she was just back from a photo shoot. Her phone started to ring, she picked up.

"Hello"

"Hi, Lou it's Katie"

"Hi, how are you? Sorry I didn't call last night, I was exhausted," said Louise taking the phone and flopping down on the couch.

"It's not about that. I was wondering if you could do me a favour"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Come home for a few days"

"Why"

"Cindi had the baby"

"I really don't want to. I'm sure it's adorable you must be so proud of your little niece or nephew but I don't think it would be a good idea for me to…"

"It wasn't his"

"What do you mean?"

"The baby is, how do I put this, African American"

"What? You mean it's…"

"Yup"

"Oh god. What does this have to do with me coming back? We agreed that we weren't meant to be and I'm not going back on that"

"It's not that, well not exactly you two back together would be a plus"

"Katie get to the point"

"Darren, he's a mess"

"I bet, it must have been such a shock"

"Yeah it was. But I'm worried about him. He's staying with me and he hasn't come out his room for 6 days, not even to see Jack,"

"And let me guess you want me to come and try to talk him out of it"

"Please, he's really freaking us out. You always could knock some sense into him"

"Alright"

"You'll come"

"Yes, I'll go online and book a flight right now"

"You're the best"

"But you owe me"

"I know, thank you so much. Are you sure about you two…."

"I'm going to hang up on you now"

"Fine, you're a little touchy today. PMS?"

"Bye"

------------------------

TWO DAYS LATER

Louise had arrived home the night before. She was just about to go over to Katie's. She would see Darren, she hadn't seen him since that night. She'd thought about him though, that was all she seemed to think about these days. She had gone on dates since she'd been back in San Francisco but they never got further than a fourth date.

Louise had decided it would be better if she spoke to him in a public place, so they couldn't talk about anything too emotional. So she was taking Kyle with her to Katie's, they could take him and Jack to Chuck-E-Cheese or something.

She pulled up outside Katie's house and let Kyle out the car, he immediately ran over to Jack who was playing on the porch. Louise went inside and found Katie swallowing an aspirin.

"Things that bad?" said Louise letting her presence be known.

"Lou, oh thank god I'm going out of my mind. Being a full time auntie is not easy, I mean he's a great kid, but he keeps asking where Mommy and Daddy are? Why the new baby isn't here? I can't take it anymore. Remind me never to have kids," ranted Katie so glad to talk to someone over the age 5.

"Well I'm here. I'll knock some sense into your brother. Why don't you go shopping or something?"

"But Jack?"

"He's outside playing with Kyle. Go you need to relax you look a mess"

"Gee thanks"

"Your welcome, so are you goin' to go before I change my mind?"

"Yeah I'm going. Thank you so much for this, I know how hard it was the last time for you, but I couldn't think of anyone else, I've tried everything"

"It's fine"

"Okay bye," said Katie grabbing her coat and rushing out.

Louise took a deep breath, _'This is it'._ First she checked on Kyle and Jack and then she went down the hall to the spare room.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO…" shouted Louise but she didn't get to finish because as soon as Darren heard her voice he flung open the door.

Louise looked at him, she was shocked he hadn't shaven in about a week and he just looked so miserable, it also looked like he'd slept in the clothes he was wearing.

"Lou," was all he said before he hugged her.

"Yes it's me. Who the hell did you think it was?" said Louise pushing Darren off her, "Now, you're are going to go for a shower and a shave and then you're coming with me. Understand?"

Darren just nodded, still shocked to see her. He was surprised she was shouting at him, ever since the baby was born everyone had been tip toeing around him as if he would break.

"Okay, then go. We don't have all day"

"We?"

"Yes, your sister needed a break since she's been looking after _your_ son all week, and I said I'd watch Kyle, so all four of us are going out. Now go and shave right now!"

Darren did as he was told.

Twenty minutes later Darren went out to the porch freshly shaven and with clean clothes on. He saw Kyle playing with Jack while Louise watched.

"Daddy," said Jack excitedly running up to him.

"Hey little guy," said Darren picking him up, "I've missed you"

"I missed you. Why wouldn't you come out and play with me? Where's Mommy? Auntie Katie gave me beer," said Jack all in one breath like a typical 3 year old.

"She what? How much?" said Darren

"Just a little sip. It was kinda yucky"

"Yeah, just you remember that it doesn't get any better," said Darren putting Jack down, the he turned to Louise, "Better?"

"Much," she replied.

"So where are we going?" he asked

"Well we were just talking about that and we can't decide between McDonalds and Chuck-E-Cheese," said Louise.

"Chuck-E-Cheese, Chuck-E-Cheese, please please," said Jack jumping up and down.

"Chuck-E-Cheese it is," smiled Louise.

"Daddy," said Jack

"What?"

"Know what I can do?"

"What?"

"This, Kyle come and help me," demanded Jack.

Kyle went over to Jack and got him in a headlock. Darren looked over to Louise, she gave him a reassuring nod. Then Jack took Kyle's hand flipped him over his shoulder catching his head so he wouldn't hit the ground.

"Wow, that's great. I wonder who taught you that," said Darren amused.

"Louise did. She said that if I know stuff like that then I will never be picked on at school," said Jack.

"Did she?"

"Yup. Can we go now? I've starving Auntie Katie made me have soy milk with my cereal," said Jack screwing up his face.

"Oh you poor child, come on we'll get you a huge pizza to make up for it," laughed Louise.

"The uh car seat?" said Darren.

"Well lucky for us, I rented a car with two of them," said Louise putting Kyle in the car.

------------------------------

LATER AT CHUCK-E-CHEESE

"Alright go and play, but be careful. We'll call you when lunch comes. And no picking on people Kyle," said Louise before she let Kyle and Jack go and play on the soft play.

"You're worse than my mother, they're boys, you can't stop them getting hurt," said Darren.

"I was only telling them to be careful," said Louise.

"I assume my darling sister called you to come and get me out of her spare room," said Darren.

"Yeah she did, she thought I could talk to you"

"I thought so. You really didn't have to come, if you didn't want to…"

"And what leave you in that state, god knows when you would have shaved if I hadn't turned up when I did"

"Yeah I did have quite a beard," laughed Darren.

"Do you want to talk about you know…"

"What? My soon-to-be ex-wife having Bo Soreeli's baby,"

"It was Bo's," exclaimed Louise the she added, "but that's not the point I'm here to talk about you"

"It's fine, almost the whole town knows," Darren laughed softly.

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah it was quite a shock in the delivery room to see that"

"I'll bet"

"I just wanted to be by myself for a while,"

"You were in that room for over a week"

"So it took me longer than most people"

"And…"

"And I'll file for divorce first thing in the morning"

"Are you sure? I mean you were together a long time, maybe you could still work things out," said Louise, who couldn't actually believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

"She had someone else's baby,"

"Yeah but you weren't exactly innocent though yourself"

"It's different"

"How?"

"I didn't get you pregnant"

"True, she made a mistake. You could just have easily gotten me pregnant"

"Yeah and I wish I had," said Darren raising his voice.

"Look I'm just saying, don't rush into things. You've got Jack to think of, he should have both his parents," said Louise.

"I'm not. This is what's best, it should have happened years ago," sighed Darren.

"If you're sure"

"I am and there is no way I'm letting her take Jack, he's living with me. She already cost me y… she's not taking my son as well," said Darren determinedly, "anyway let's talk about something else"

"Okay, what?"

"You. What have you been up to?"

"Not much just working mostly"

"Have a special someone in your life?"

"I have recently discovered pilates, so I would have to say my pilate ball"

"I meant a person"

"Oh then no, not at the moment. How sad is that, the most important thing in my life is a big rubber ball?"

"So you're single and I'm…"

"Don't even go there," said Louise sharply

"But…"

"No we learned our lesson the last time"

"I'm just…"

"We're friends, it's better that way"

"Okay, fine," said Darren deciding it was better to drop the subject, "So are you sticking around this time?"

"I dunno, I've got a few months off. So yeah I'll probably be here, maybe off and on. I bought the old farmhouse, so I'll probably oversee the renovation,"

"That's good, you finally bought a place here, now we might see you more often"

"Don't now you sound like my mother."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Louise has now been back in Alabama for a week. Darren has moved out of Katie's and is renting a house close by.

"I don't know what to do, she wouldn't even talk about it when I brought it up last week. I don't want to bring it up again, we've been getting on so well, but I can't stand it knowing I was so close to getting her back," said Darren to Katie, she had come to see how he and Jack were, and they had ended up talking about Louise.

"Last time, she was in a state, alright you broke her heart again. She doesn't want that to happen again, she never really got over it, she seems strong as if she's handling everything fine, but she's not," said Katie

"But what do I do?"

"Nothing, give her some time, she'll see."

"I hope so. I just miss her all the time, knowing she's in town but I…"

"She might have mentioned earlier that she was taking Kyle and Ellie swimming this afternoon," said Katie.

"Did she?" said Darren, "Jack wanna go swimming?"

"Are we going swimming?" said Jack excitedly

"Yeah, come on we'll go and get your stuff. Thanks sis you're the best"

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with you two," said Katie.

"Who?" inquired Jack.

"Your Daddy and Louise, you remember her," said Katie.

"Yeah, she's fun," said Jack, "Did you see what she taught me?"

"Yeah I did, it's great," said Katie, "anyway I better go, bye"

"Bye Auntie Katie"

"Bye"

------------------------

LATER

The first person Darren noticed when he took Jack out to the pool was Louise. She was sitting on the edge of the children's pool. Ellie was chasing Kyle round the pool.

"Daddy can I go and play with Kyle?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah of course you can," said Darren and Jack took off, "Don't run, you'll fall"

"Fancy seeing you here," said Darren as he sat down next to Louise.

"Hi, I was wondering who Jack was with," said Louise.

"Yeah, I had the day off and he wanted to go swimming"

"Yeah, Daddy said I don't bond enough with my younger siblings, and it of course had nothing to do with the fact that Momma due back from New York this afternoon," said Louise, "Ellie let go of their feet" she shouted to Ellie who had decided that Jack and Kyle weren't swimming anywhere and had grabbed a foot each.

"So how are you?" she said to Darren after Ellie had let go.

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Have you spoken to Cindi?"

"Yeah, she came round shouting when she was served"

"You filed for divorce"

"Yeah"

"And she didn't take it well"

"No"

"Are you sure? Don't you think you should…"

"No, I know what I want now and it's not to get back with her"

"Oh okay"

"Lou I've been…"

"Lou I need to go to the bathroom," said Kyle as he swam up to them interrupting what Darren was going to say.

"Would you mind?" Louise asked him.

"Not at all, come on little guy I'll take you," said Darren lifting Kyle out of the pool.

"Thanks," said Louise gratefully

When Darren brought Kyle back, Louise was still sitting at the side of the pool, but Jack was in her lap crying, she was cuddling him.

"Shhh, it's alright, it'll be okay," she said saying to him as he cried.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked innocently

"He stubbed his toe on the steps," said Louise.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren kneeling down to talk to his son.

"Uh huh I'm better now," sniffed Jack.

"You sure?" asked Louise.

"Uh huh, can I go back in the water?"

"Alright, just be careful okay?" said Darren.

"I will," said Jack rolling his eyes and then jumping back into the water with Kyle.

"He's so cute," said Louise

"He is. Thanks for looking after him"

"It's fine, all he needed was a cuddle"

It was then Darren realised that he had to stop playing around and get serious if he wanted Louise back. He didn't have long, she could go back to San Francisco and he wouldn't see her. He could go after her, but he wouldn't have a clue where to look for her. He had to make her see that nothing could come between them now.

"So any plans to go back to the big city?" Darren asked her.

"Uh no, the house is going to take 6 weeks to finish so I'm staying til it's finished and probably a while after that"

"Good," said Darren. _'At least I've got some time then'_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Louise had now been back for almost two months and had no immediate plans to leave. It was Kyle's fourth birthday party.

"Oh aren't they cute," said Louise who was on the porch with the grown ups while the kids played.

"What?" asked Darren.

"Ellie look," she said pointing to where Ellie was currently ordering around, Liam, Clinton and Lirlyn's son.

"I wonder where she gets that from," teased Darren.

"And what do you mean by that?" said Louise innocently.

"It just looks a little familiar that's all. Well at least she isn't making him play house, like someone I know did to me," said Darren.

"Uh you spoke too soon," said Louise just as Ellie flung a doll into Liam's arms and ordered him to feed it.

"She's just like her big sister," said Darren.

"I'm gonna tell Jess you said that," said Louise sticking out her tongue.

"I wasn't talking about Jess"

Later in the afternoon, Louise was helping Melanie set up the birthday cake.

"So what are you up to?" Mel asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you seeing anyone, got anything you want to tell me,"

"No, and I don't think so," said Louise not knowing that Darren was now standing behind her talking to Jake.

"You sure?"

"Momma what's this about?"

"I was just wondering if you knew you were pregnant, that's all," said Mel, causing Darren to take a sudden interest in what they were saying.

"What?" spluttered Louise, "W-what makes you say that?"

"Mother's instinct. So you didn't know?"

"No, I mean I'm not, I can't be"

"You sure"

"Uh… yeah… uh… oh," said Louise very eloquently, still in shock.

"I think you'll find I'm right. Who's the father?" gushed Mel.

"Momma, I'm not, just drop it," said Louise as she walked off muttering, "it's not possible"

After Kyle had blown out his candles and all the children went back to playing on the bouncy castle Jake had rented for the party. Louise slipped away thinking nobody saw her.

"Lou," Darren shouted down the street at her.

She twirled round, "What? I just came out for some fresh air,"

"Are you sure?"

"What yes. Why do people keep asking me that today?"

"I just meant are you sure you're not on the way to the pharmacy?"

"What? Why would you say that? Why would I be going there?" said Louise trying to sound natural but failing miserably.

"I uh overheard you and your Momma talking"

"Oh which part?"

"The part where she said you were pregnant"

"What oh she was just being silly, there's no way"

"We both know it's possible"

"It's not really," said Louise still trying to kid herself.

"Lou we had sex 2 weeks ago, we didn't use protection. And you refuse to even talk about it"

"Alright so it's possible, but I'm not really I'm not even that late"

"You're late and you didn't tell me," said Darren.

"One day, I am one day late it's hardly something to panic about"

"Who's panicking?"

"Well me for starters"

"Why?" he asked calmly.

"Why? Have you not been paying attention?"

"I have but I see it as nothing to panic about, if you are it's great…"

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up"

"I can't believe we're having this argument, just go back to the party, I just want some fresh air"

"No, I'm not going back. We're going to the chemist to get a test and then we are going to wait for the results"

"Why? I told you I'm one day late, this happens all the time"

"But you're Momma doesn't always announce that you're pregnant"

"Yeah well," said Louise childishly, "I'm a big girl I can pee on a stick by myself"

"Oh no you don't not this time. I'm coming with you"

"Well I'm glad to see you do trust me again after the first time," said Louise.

"That's not going to work either. You dragging me into an argument, so I'll give in,"

"I hate you"

"Now you're being childish, you just hate that I can see right through you. Now are you coming or am I going to have to carry you?"

"Fine," said Louise stomping ahead.

Darren just rolled his eyes and followed her. When they came out of the chemist Louise started stomping again, not saying a word. Darren jogged a little til he caught up with her.

"Why are you being like this? Is it… would… will it be mine?" he asked.

Louise stopped and turned to him, for a moment he thought he was going to get a slap.

"I'm going to let you get away with that, only because your wife had Bo's baby, other wise you'd be through that car window," she said.

"I'm going to assume that's a yes," said Darren then Louise started stomping again, "What the hell is the matter with you then?"

"Nothing"

"It's something"

"I just… want to find out before I think or…"

"Alright okay, we're here anyway," said Darren they were now outside his house.

They went inside.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, she just looked so unsure.

"I think I can pee alone thanks"

"Okay fine, just come out as soon as you're done. I want to see…"

"You're seriously weird you know that?" said Louise before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Darren knocked on the door, "What's taking so long?"

"It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't have to go"

"Try"

"I can't do when there is so much pressure"

"Turn on the taps. Just do it before I come in there and…"

"You really do want to see me pee don't you?"

"I don't know about pee, but I wouldn't mind…"

"Don't even say it"

"Fine, just hurry up"

A couple of minutes later Louise came out.

"Here," she said handing the white stick to Darren who was hovering outside the door.

"That's nice real nice,"

"You're the one who wanted to see"

"See, not hold the pee stick"

"I don't want to hold it either,"

Darren went and sat it down on the coffee table in the living room, then he sat down on the sofa next to Louise.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess"

They sat in silence for the next three minutes anxiously waiting.

"It's time," said Louise looking at her watch, "you look I can't"

Darren nodded got up and picked up the stick.

"Well?"

"It's positive"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

It had been two days since Louise had done the pregnancy test. Darren had been trying to give her some space so he hadn't seen her since, but now he was impatient. It was a Friday, Louise was staying with Katie and she was at work, so Darren decided to pop by.

"Arghhh what am I meant to do? I don't even…" he heard Louise call out in frustration, he let himself in the back door and peeked through and saw Louise talking to Katie in the living room.

"I don't know, but you should talk to him. You can't avoid him for long, in fact I'm surprised he's lasted this long," said Katie.

"I know, I will"

"So… am I going to be an Auntie again, this time?" was Katie's oh so subtle way of asking Louise if she was keeping the baby.

"What? No. I mean yes. I mean no I'm not getting rid of it, it my baby, it's just…"

"What? You said it yourself you still love him, why can't you just tell him that, you know he loves you."

"You know why"

"Just talk to him, I don't see why that should stop you, he's getting divorced and it never stopped you before"

"Yeah and look how that turned out"

"I'm just saying…"

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Not yet, oh shit I'm late. We'll talk about this later," said Katie dashing out.

"Can't wait," muttered Louise.

"She's just trying to help in her own weird way," said Darren causing Louise to jump.

"God you gave me a fright," she gasped

"Sorry"

"What are you doing here?"

"You know what I'm doing here," said Darren, "We have to talk"

"About what?"

"Lou playing dumb isn't going to make me go away, we do have to talk about it. You're pregnant, we're having a baby"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just being silly"

"So… we're having a baby and…" he said then he was cut off by Louise grabbing him by the collar and kissing him.

------------------------------

Later, Darren woke up feeling a little groggy (I wonder why). He took a second to wake himself up. He didn't even know how long he had been asleep for. He looked over to the window, Louise was standing with her back to him looking out.

"This is becoming quite a habit," he commented putting on his boxers.

"Hmmm,"

"I'm not saying it's a bad habit, in fact it's one I could definitely get used to," said Darren walking over to Louise and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So why is it you won't marry me?" he said.

"Marry you?"

"Uh huh"

"I don't believe you've ever asked"

"I'm asking now"

"I'm not marrying you because I'm pregnant, you'd think you would've learned your lesson last time and you're not divorced"

"I'm not asking because you're pregnant, I should have asked years ago. And the divorce is almost through"

"Except for the custody of Jack and the financial negotiations," Louise pointed out.

"Yeah, but Cindi doesn't have a leg to stand on, I'll get custody of Jack, and I doubt she'll get a penny"

"Yeah, but if the courts found out I was pregnant, then you'd be seen as no better than Cindi and she could still get Jack"

"They won't we're separated"

"But it still looks that way and you know she suspects something, in fact her announcing she was pregnant was a little convenient, all she'd have to do is get proof and we weren't that careful, she could get to Bobby Ray or Mr. Kolinsky, it wouldn't be that hard"

"She won't, she wouldn't know where to look. It shouldn't matter"

"So it doesn't matter if you get custody of Jack? I've seen you with him, you'd be devastated if Cindi got him, and I'm not going to risk that,"

"Lou…"

"Let me finish. Nobody knows I'm pregnant, only me, you and Katie…"

"I haven't told anyone"

"Well, we should just keep it quiet"

"What do you mean? For how long? You're not going away again, I won't let you, I'll come after you"

"No I'm staying. It's just easier to keep it quiet until after the divorce has gone through, anyway it's bad luck to announce it before I'm 3 months, I'm not even 3 weeks gone yet"

"But you're staying here now, permanently?"

"Yes, I'm not taking the baby anywhere"

"Good. What about us though?"

"I don't know," said Louise pulling away from Darren and going over and sitting on the bed, "I can't even think about that right now"

"Why not?" said Darren going over and standing in front of her.

"It's too damn complicated, you're still married, I just found out I'm pregnant which is a big enough shock to the system in it's self. But there's Jack and it's just best not to…"

"It's best to what ignore how we feel, we've tried that it didn't work that I believe in why you are in the condition you are," said Darren then he bent down so he was face level with Louise, "We can't do it, I know I can't. Don't tell me there isn't any hope, please I couldn't bear it"

Louise just sighed. Darren looked to the clock on the nightstand.

"I have to go, I have to be at work," he sighed, "Just think about it okay? I love how you're thinking about Jack in every decision you make about us. We can do it this time I know we can. Will you come by tonight after he's in bed?"

"Okay," said Louise, "You should get going"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Louise went to Darren's that night after Jack was asleep as planned. They had talked and decided to keep the pregnancy a secret, but Louise still wouldn't talk about them getting back together.

They were on the sofa, watching TV, then Louise scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled his arms around her, sitting her in between his legs, she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know you're annoyed with me," she said.

"I'm not annoyed with you, a little frustrated maybe. But I know I hurt you badly the last time and you're still in shock about the baby, so you don't have anything to apologise for"

"But I am sorry, I know how I've been acting, there's just so much stuff going on in my head"

"You don't have to explain yourself it's alright,"

"I… I just want to be able to keep you," she said quietly.

"What do mean? Of course you can keep me"

"I just don't want to have to leave you again, or make you leave, and I'm doing a shitty job of that I'm surprised you've put up with me for this long"

"I've been putting up with you your whole life, what makes this any different. I love you and I won't give up without a fight"

"I know"

"I just hope the fight doesn't last too long, though if it does I'll keep going"

"I don't think it'll last much longer"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Good," he said pulling her closer

"I love you"

"I love you too," he said then he whispered in her ear, "Marry me now?"

"How could I refuse?"

"You will?"

"Yeah I will"

Just then Darren jumped up without warning almost knocking Louise to the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" she said, then added, "and owww."

"Come on," he said excitedly grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs.

"We're having sex again," groaned Louise following him.

"Oh you can't fool me you love it really. But sadly no we're not having sex again, well not right this second there's something I have to give you first"

"Oh and what might that be," said Louise knowing full well.

"This," said Darren pulling a small velvet box out of his nightstand.

"Well let me see it," said Louise.

Darren opened the box to reveal a gorgeous platinum ring with a big although not too humungous diamond, that looked awfully familiar.

"Isn't that…" said Louise

"My Grandmother's yeah it is, well the rock is, I had it put in another band"

"Wasn't that…"

"No I got Cindi another one, my Grandmother always wanted this to go to you. Even if I thought we'd never be together I couldn't give it to anyone else"

"Aww I love it," said Louise.

Darren took the ring out the box and slipped it onto Louise's finger.

"You have no idea how happy I am to finally do that, I've waited so long… and it was worth it,"

"Come here you big softie," said Louise pulling Darren to her kissing him.

"No wait, we shouldn't," said Louise a few minutes later just as Darren had her pinned on the bed.

"What? I really hope this isn't about contraception, cause it's a little late for that," said Darren.

"No it's just, this isn't a good idea"

"Lou, no you can't go back on that not after…"

"No not that, I meant I should go back to Katie's"

"Why?"

"I don't want Jack to be confused when he wakes up and finds me here. Anyway what if he says something, we can't risk Cindi finding out and taking him away"

"Do you have any idea how much I love you for saying that? Don't worry about that"

"I can't help it, we're just going to have to wait"

"Awwwww"

"Don't pout, as soon as the divorce is through we can tell everyone, but we have it keep it just between us right now"

"Fine, fine. But this damn divorce better go through fast…" grumbled Darren getting off of Louise.

"It will be best in the end, you know that," she said getting up.

"So… that doesn't mean I have to like it right now,"

"I know but it won't be for long," she said kissing him then leaving.

She hadn't even got down the drive way when she saw Cindi, making her way to the house.

"What are you doing here? Still sniffing around _my husband_?" said Cindi her dislike of Louise evident in her voice.

"I was helping him with something," said Louise politely.

"I think I can guess what you wanted to help him with," said Cindi, Louise just threw her a dirty look and then went to walk away, "He'll never have you back you know?" that made Louise stop in her tracks and turn round.

"You see you killed his baby," continued Cindi, "but me I gave him something you couldn't"

"What was that Bo's baby?"

"No, his son, the apple of his eye. His first child, well not exactly his first you murdered the first one, and he'll never be able to forgive you for that, he might say he has, he might even think he has, but he can't trust you. You know it and I know it," said Cindi leaving Louise speechless.

"What's going on out here? Cindi what are you doing here? Jack's in bed," said Darren who had spotted Cindi and Louise out the window.

"I was just telling Louise here a few home truths, that's all," said Cindi sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" said Darren.

"Can't a wife come and visit her beloved husband and son"

"What about your other child?" said Darren.

"At my mother's but I thought we could use tonight for us, not the kids," said Cindi in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Right well I'll just leave you two to it," said Louise, then she turned and started to walk away.

"Yeah you do it, whore. Me and my husband have a lot of making up to do," Cindi shouted after her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Darren said angrily, he knew something was wrong with Louise just by the look on her face, "Lou, Lou come back"

Louise didn't turn round instead she turned the corner at the end of the street.

"Just go inside, Jack's in bed. Just wait," said Darren.

"Whatever you say," said Cindi stroking his arm, "don't be too long"

Darren didn't say anything he just took off after Louise. He finally caught up with her three streets away.

"Lou, stop I said stop," he said grabbing her arm.

"What?" said Louise wearily.

"What happened? What did she say? You know nothing will ever happen between me and her ever, I want you"

"I know," sighed Louise.

"Then what?"

"The abortion"

"What about it?"

"Have you really forgiven me?"

"What? Yes, you know I have"

"No I don't. I have never seen you the way you were when I did it. I don't think it's something you could get over just like that"

"So that's what she said?"

"Yeah, but I have to admit it crossed my mind as well"

"Look Lou I'm going to be honest. I hate what you did"

"Right," said Louise tears in her eyes and she made to turn away.

"I hate what you did, not you," said Darren keeping a firm grip on her arm, "and you're right it took a while for me to get it, and even longer to get over it. But it's been almost 7 years. And yeah I don't think I'll ever be okay with it, but it's not you, it's… I don't even think of it as something you did, more of something that happened"

"But it is something I did"

"I know, but you were young, you wanted a life and us we would have fallen apart if we became parents when we were that young. I'm glad we didn't"

"But the abortion did tear us apart"

"But not for good, not if you don't let it"

"But how can…"

"I barely even think about it anymore. We have to focus on our little baby that's growing inside you now, not the past. I don't ever want you to take that ring off, but if you don't feel it's right, I'd understand, well actually I wouldn't but I won't force you. But I won't give up, it's taken me long enough to get you to agree I'll spend the rest of my life trying to get you back"

"You say that like you've lost me"

"Haven't I?"

"No. But please whenever you think about what I did, tell me, talk to me about okay?" said Louise

"Promise"

"Okay then," said Louise hugging her fiancé.

A couple of minutes later Darren pulled away.

"I'm sorry I have to get back. I left Cindi at the house while I came after you. I have to go and get rid of the wife from hell"

"Yeah I guess you do"

"It's funny"

"What is?"

"I trading the worst wife in the world for the best," said Darren then he kissed Louise on the tip of her nose, "I'll see you tomorrow"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It was a week since Louise and Darren got engaged, nobody knew about it, not even Katie. Darren was covering the front desk at work, while his assistant was at lunch. Then he heard someone coming in, so he looked up and saw it was Louise.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he said pleased to see her, he had hardly saw her in the past week.

"What aren't I allowed to come and visit a friend at work?"

"A friend?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"What, aren't we friends?"

"Lou seriously is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just pathetic I waited till Eugene went to lunch and all the drivers were out so I could come and see you," she admitted.

"Awww did you miss me?" he teased

"Yup," said Louise leaning over the counter and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi, boss sorry I'm a little late," said Eugene coming back from lunch.

"That's fine, you really didn't need to rush back," said Darren through gritted teeth.

"So, how can I help you?" Eugene said to Louise, blushing from head to foot.

"Actually I was here to talk to your boss, the package I picked up last week was in a shocking condition and I want to know why," said Louise pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes and as I was saying if you would just like to come through to the office I can find out who handled the package and find out what happened," said Darren lifting the counter up and letting Louise through.

"Wow, you're acting has improved a lot," said Louise as Darren closed to office door.

"I hate this, I hate not being able to kiss you whenever I see you, and being able to tell everyone about us and…"

"Sweetie you're babbling," said Louise cutting him off.

"Sorry," he said, "anyway I wanted to tell you that the divorce should be through in a week, all we have to do is wait for the papers to be drawn up and sign them"

"Wow how did that happen, last I heard Cindi was holding everything up by trying to get custody and half of everything"

"I have my ways of persuading her," said Darren mysteriously.

"Okay, either you slept with her or you paid her off. How much did she take for custody of her son?"

"$5000"

"That's shocking, I won't sell my baby for anything less than $15000"

"Well I was going to offer 20 but she got in there first and demanded 5, so I wasn't going to argue. But she does get joint custody"

"What does that mean?"

"It means she takes him 2 weekends a month, and the rest of the time he's with us"

"Oh okay that's not so bad"

"Anyway I want to talk about more pleasant subjects," said Darren taking a step closer to Louise.

"Oh no you don't I know that look, no sex until…"

"I know, I know, I don't see why though"

"Because if someone catches us we can't really deny anything if we're in the middle of… But since we're just talking…"

"Fine, fine but I can't last much longer, maybe if I give her $10000 it'll go faster"

"No you just have to be patient," said Louise, "and you said you wanted to talk about a more pleasant subject. I booked an appointment with the doctor, to check everything is okay with the baby."

"Really when?"

"2 weeks tomorrow"

"What time?"

"Noon"

"That's great, we'll get to see it, we'll get a picture of our little baby," said Darren emotionally, as he placed his hand over Louise's stomach, "I still can't believe it sometimes"

"You better, cause I seriously think I'm gonna get morning sickness soon, I was feeling nauseas when I woke up"

"But you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. And by the time we go to the doctor, the divorce should be through and then we can tell our families, and tell everyone else when I'm 3 months"

"I can't wait," he said then he kissed the top of her forehead, "but we have another thing to worry about"

"We do," said Louise confused, "the baby, Jack, the divorce nope I think that's it"

"The wedding"

"We don't have to think about that right now, we have enough to deal with"

"I know but…"

"You're not even divorced yet"

"I will be in a week"

"You shouldn't be rushing into another marriage"

"Rushing? Lou are you kidding, it's taken 7 years to get us this far. I want to marry you before you come to your senses"

"Awww you're sweet"

"Come on don't you want to be married before the baby comes?"

"Well… yeah but it's not something I **need**…"

"But it's something you want?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's do it," said Darren twirling her round to face him, "We could, anything you want I don't care how it looks or how much it costs or anything like that"

"Yeah why should we put the wedding on hold?"

"We shouldn't"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Darren looked down at his gorgeous new wife of 2 weeks, she was still asleep. They had to go to the doctor that afternoon for her 12 week check up, he could hardly believe what had happened in those 12 weeks.

Three weeks after his divorce had come through from Cindi, he, Louise, Jack, Katie and both of their parents and Louise's siblings had all flown out to Miami and they got married on the beach. All three of them had moved into the old farmhouse.

"What the hell are you looking at? I told you to stop watching me sleep it gives me the creeps"

"Well good morning to you two," said Darren.

"Yeah well… it's creepy," grumbled Louise sitting up.

"No sweetie, it's supposed to be a slushy moment," said Darren pulling Louise into him, "you see you are supposed to wake up and enquire into what I was watching in a dream like tone. Then I'm supposed to answer, 'a flawless gift from god', you then are supposed to giggle and then we'll spend the morning making sweet love…"

"When have I ever spoken to you in a dream like tone and giggled?"

"Never but this is cliché wake up routine of normal newlyweds"

"Yes, because our relationship has been so cliché so far," said Louise as she slipped on a dressing gown, and then as if right on queue.

"Daddy, Louise," they heard Jack shout, "Can I come in?"

"Yes, come in," Louise shouted.

"Is it breakfast time yet, cause Daddy you promised us breakfast in bed this morning," said Jack in a matter of fact voice, coming into the bedroom.

"Did I?" said Darren.

"Yes you did, now go. We are going to watch cartoons until you bring us our breakfast," said Louise unceremoniously kicking him out of bed.

"Yayyy and Daddy no cereal we want proper cooked breakfast," said Jack.

"I'm being ordered about by a woman and a 4 year old, what is the world coming to?" said Darren.

"Hey watch it, or we'll beat you up and you know we can do it," laughed Louise.

----------------------------

HALF AN HOUR LATER

"Wow Daddy that was yummy," said Jack who had just finished his third pancake.

"Mmmmm it was, where did you learn to make pancakes?" said Louise who had just eaten a full plate of them.

"From around," said Darren mysteriously, "So do either of you want anything else?"

"No I'm full," said Jack.

"Me too," said Louise.

"What about the little one?" whispered Darren resting a hand on Louise's stomach.

"Oh he's full as well," she whispered back.

"He?"

"Yup I definitely think it's a boy"

"How about we tell…." said Darren.

"Hey Jack can we talk to you for a minute?" said Louise.

"Okay," said Jack crawling up to the top of the bed and positioning himself between the two of them.

"Well you know how when people are married…" started Darren

"Like you and Mummy were?"

"Yeah and you know how me and Louise are married now?"

"Uh huh"

"And married people have babies?"

"Uh huh and I have a brother Zack" (Cindi had called her and Bo's baby Zack)

"Yeah, and he's Mummy's baby but…."

"But not Daddy's" finished Jack.

"Uh huh, well how would you feel about another baby in the family?"

"Mummy's having another baby?"

"No, not Mummy, Louise is having a baby"

"A baby and it's your baby?" said Jack

"Yes, your brother or sister"

"And yours?" said Jack pointing to Louise.

"Yes"

"Oh okay," said Jack then he crawled off the bed and ran out of the room.

"What was that?" said Darren getting up.

"I'll go and see him," said Louise.

"No I should…"

"No I think it would be best if I did"

Louise went downstairs, and found Jack in the back yard in his tree house crying.

"Hey, why are you crying? Aren't you excited?" said Louise crawling into the tree house and sitting next to Jack.

"Can I live out here?" said Jack in a scared little voice.

"Here in the tree house?"

"Uh huh please"

"No it's dangerous," said Louise automatically without thinking.

"B-but I want to stay here, I don't want to live with strangers…." Said Jack crying again.

"Hey what? Why would you live with strangers?" said Louise picking Jack up and putting him in her lap.

"T-that's what mummy said would happen. Because you'll have a baby of your own and you and Daddy won't want me. And you made Daddy say I couldn't stay with Mummy so I have to live with strangers, but I don't want to I want to stay here?"

"Hey that's never going to happen, okay ever. You're staying here in the house with me and Daddy like it is right now, the only difference will be that soon there will be a baby for you to play with. But you're not going away, we love you both of us and that's never going to change, okay?"

"Promise"

"I promise"

"Double promise"

"I double promise, I a thousand times promise," said Louise as she tickled Jack.

"Ahhh stop it, please," giggled Jack.

"Okay, okay. Feel better?" said Louise.

"So I'm staying here, with you and Daddy and the baby?"

"Yes"

"But when Mummy had Zack, me and Daddy left. Will that happen again?"

"No, I promise it won't. You are both going to stay here with me and the baby"

"And live with the baby"

"Yes"

"Yayyy"

"Okay now go and see your Daddy he was worried, he thinks you don't want a little brother or sister"

"Okay, but why would Mummy say that?"

"I think she was just confused," said Louise then she muttered under her breath, "or maybe she's just a spiteful bitch"

------------------------------

"You have to sort her out, or I swear I will. What sort of person tells their child they'll be sent away," raged Louise later that day once they had dropped Jack off at nursery.

"I will okay, just calm down. We're going to the doctors we don't need your blood pressure to be sky high"

"Calm down, he asked to live in the treehouse"

"Well it's a very nice tree house, the curtains make it a little feminine"

"They're blue," said Louise.

"I'm just saying, curtains in a little boys tree house isn't normal"

"I am not discussing this with you again, Jack loves the curtains, in fact I was thinking about painting the inside walls blue as well"

"Are you trying to turn him queer?"

"He likes blue"

"No he needs to play with soldiers and guns and boy toys, you've spoiled him"

"Step mother's perogative to spoil the children," said Louise, "anyway we were talking about your bitch ex wife"

"I know I'll talk to her. But she was pretty mad about the wedding, god knows how she'll take the news about the baby"

"Are you defending her?"

"No, I'm just saying is all"

"Well keep it up and I'll make sure it's only possible for you to have two children ever and…"

"Are you threatening my manhood?"

"It's not a threat dear, it's a promise,"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

"So, you're going to tell her, when she drops off Jack?" said Louise, she and Darren had just gotten back from the doctors and were waiting for Cindi to drop off Jack, she was picking him up from nursery and was to drop him off at six thirty.

"Yes, I will, although Jack may have already done it, he was so excited. Do you think we should put it on the fridge or get in framed and have it in the living room?" said Darren.

"What are you talking about?" Louise snapped.

"The sonogram picture, should I put it on the fridge or get it framed?"

"I dunno put it wherever you want," said Louise, smiling at how excited he was about a little picture.

"I just wish we could have gotten more, there really shouldn't be a maximum number…"

"Well sweetie you paid for five at $20 each"

"Yeah but we really need more"

"Photocopy it then"

"I tried to doesn't show up as well"

"What do you want all the pictures for?"

"Well we need one for the baby book, one for the fridge, one for my office, one for the car, one for Jack, one for my wallet and…"

"Alright, sweetie it's one sonogram you don't have to carry it everywhere with you"

"But…"

"No buts, just put one in the baby book, one on the fridge and throw the rest out," said Louise.

"I'm not going to throw them out,"

"Fine, do whatever you want with them," said Louise, "send them to Cindi in the mail for all I care"

"There really is no need for that"

"I think there is"

"Look calm down, I will tell her as soon as she drops Jack off. Don't worry about it, okay?" said Darren leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, I can't help but worry, it what happens when you break up a marriage, get pregnant, and then marry the husband"

"Honey, stop it. I'll take care of everything"

"Fine"

----------------------------------------------

"Louise, Daddy, baby," Jack shouted as he ran up the drive way.

"Uh oh, have fun telling your ex wife I'm pregnant," said Louise and she made to creep up the stairs.

"You're leaving me to tell her by myself," said Darren as he looked out the window and saw Cindi's face as she stomped up the driveway looking ready to kill.

"Uh huh, I'm going to show Jack the stables"

"He's seen them"

"Then he needs a bath"

"A wife is supposed to stand by her husband no matter what," said Darren gulping as he saw Cindi get closer.

"The vows were in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. You get some sort of incurable disease or go bankrupt, I'll be there. But there was nothing in those vows about psychotic ex wives," said Louise.

"Daddy, look I drew a picture of me and you and look the new baby in Louise's tummy," said Jack waving a piece of paper.

"Wow, that's great come on, you need a bath," said Louise taking Jack's hand.

"Awww but I had one last night,"

"Come on don't argue"

"Okay, I think Mummy's mad at Daddy," said Jack innocently.

"Not just Daddy…" said Cindi through gritted teeth.

"Come on you need a bath," said Louise, picking Jack up and taking him upstairs.

-----------------------------

AN HOUR LATER

"Why are they still shouting?" asked Jack, who was getting upset because his parents were still downstairs shouting at each other.

Louise had given him his bath, and she was now trying to read him a bedtime story.

"It's okay, they're just sorting things out," said Louise pulling him onto her lap.

"Why is Mummy shouting about your baby?"

"Well you know how when Mummy had Zack, Daddy was upset?"

"Uh huh"

"Well Mummy thinks that it's a bit soon for Daddy to have a baby," said Louise trying to think of the best way to explain it to him.

"But Daddy's not having a baby, you are"

"But it's Daddy's baby as well, and Mummy is a little upset"

"Oh but why?"

"Well sometimes grown ups just feel like that about some things"

"Okay"

"YOU ARE SUCH A SUCKER, BET SHE COULDN'T WAIT TO GET KNOCKED UP, SHE'S TRAPPING YOU," they heard Cindi scream.

"WHAT LIKE YOU DID, YOU MEAN?" Darren roared.

"Why won't they stop shouting?" said Jack close to tears.

"Okay, you stay right here I'm going to go and tell them to keep it down," said Louise, giving Jack a hug.

"You're leaving me," said Jack as tears started to spill from his eyes.

"I'll only be gone for a minute"

"Okay," said Jack his lip still wobbling.

"Why don't you go throw into my room and cuddle up on the purple chair," said Louise, she had an office up in the attic, where she had the comfiest squishiest chair ever.

"Okay," said Jack.

"Alright then, I'll be up in a minute," said Louise getting up.

When Jack was safely tucked up in her office, with a blanket and the television on, Louise went down stairs.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU," Darren was shouting.

"SO YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO SHOW YOUR FACE," shouted Cindi when she saw Louise.

"Yeah, to tell you two get keep your voices down," said Louise, "you're upsetting Jack"

"You mean _our_ son, he has nothing to do with you," said Cindi viciously.

"Yes, your son and he is upstairs in tears, so either you two keep your voices down, or you can both get the hell out," said Louise slightly raising her voice.

"Sorry, we're finished here anyway. I'll come up and see Jack in a minute," said Darren.

"Whatever, just keep it down," said Louise going back upstairs.

Louise went back upstairs and found Jack still upset, but now he couldn't hear the shouting. Five minutes later Darren found them still in the office, both curled up on the chair, watching a cartoon.

"Hi," he said crouching down in front of them.

"Has Mummy gone home?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, she has," said Darren, "I'm sorry if we upset you"

"Why were you both shouting? You said you wouldn't shout anymore," said Jack.

"I know I'm sorry, Mummy was angry and I was angry," said Darren.

"Why were you shouting?"

"It's grown up stuff, but I don't want you to worry"

"It's cause Mummy's upset because you and Louise are having a baby," said Jack.

"Yeah, that's it," said Darren wearily.

"Come on, it's late, time for you to be in bed," said Louise, getting up.

"Okay," said Jack reluctantly.

Darren and Louise both tucked Jack in and he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"So, do I still have to get the hell out?" said Darren slipped his arms around Louise's waist as she turned out Jack's bedroom light.

"No, I'm sorry about that. It was just, Jack was getting himself in such a state, he hates people shouting. I was just mad," said Louise.

"I know, I was just so angry I should have thought…"

"S'ok, I hate seeing him upset, we should all be happy instead we're all fighting"

"I know, I know"

"I really love that little boy, you know"

"I know"

"I was afraid I wouldn't, I was scared I would be the evil stepmother"

"He loves you, every time he hurts himself he always wants you, he even loves you despite your cooking and it took me years to be able to do that," teased Darren

"Oi I think I'm a very good cook"

"Sorry honey, you're a trophy wife, not a domestic goddess"

"Well, I won't even be able to be a trophy wife, I'll be all stretched out and my body won't ever be the same"

"Awww you're gorgeous no matter what, and it'll be worth it," said Darren.

"Come on, we can't stand here all night we'll wake him up," said Louise indicating to a sleeping Jack.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy come quick Louise is sick," Jack screamed as he burst into where Darren was sleeping.

"Jack it's 6am, go back to bed," groaned Darren.

"But Daddy…" said Jack frantically.

"Go"

"Louise is sick," he said quietly.

"What?"

"She's being sick, I heard her"

Darren shot up and saw that Louise's side of the bed was unoccupied, then they both heard Louise throw up. Darren and Jack both ran down the hall to the bathroom where Louise was crouched the toilet.

"Lou are you okay?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic," said Louise sarcastically, not realising that Jack was in the room.

"Are you going to die?" asked Jack quietly.

"Oh no, no of course not," said Louise realising her mistake, "I'm just being crouchy because I don't feel well"

-----------------------------------------

"Honey, sweetie pie oh husband I love so dearly," said Louise sweetly that night.

"Yes," said Darren looking up from the television slightly afraid he knew Louise wanted something and when she used those names he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I'm hungry"

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"Um double stuffed Oreos, de caff coffee, cucumber, onions and…. Jelly babies," said Louise

"We don't have any of them in," said Darren.

"I know, I guess I should go to the 24 hour store, since it's 11:30pm and I have heard that pregnancy cravings should never be ignored…"

"Oh alright I'll go"

"Yayyy I'll write you a list," said Louise as she jumped up to write a list.

"Honey, you could have just asked me to go to the store"

"Yeah I could have but it's so much fun to watch you dread what I'm going to say"

"You really are evil you know that?"

"Then I'm carrying the spawn of Satan and you helped…"

"oh I know, I know," said Darren picking up his car keys and kissing the top Louise's head.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

-----------------------------

Louise was now six months pregnant and getting bigger everyday. One Sunday morning she had slept in and by the time she had made down to the kitchen Katie, Craig, Darren and Jack were all talking about her and her unusual mood swings lately. Luckily they had the sense to shut up before Louise heard them.

"Morning Honey," said Darren kissing his wife, "any morning sickness today?"

"No none thank god," said Louise, "Hi Katie, Craig"

"Hey, you look much better," said Katie

"Yeah I had a great nights sleep," said Louise.

"When's your next appointment?" asked Craig.

"Next week," said Louise.

"Right in the middle of the game," grumbled Darren

"Yeah and it's the final…" said Craig and soon he and Darren were debating over what the score would be.

While they were still arguing Louise slipped some coffee into her cup hoping neither of them had seen her.

"Oh no you don't," said Darren taking the cup from Louise before she had even taken a sip

"Hey give it back," Louise protested

"No way you know you can't have caffeine," said Darren

"Go on please just one little cup," pouted Louise.

"Oh I…" said Darren weakening he never could say no to Louise.

"Don't let her," said Craig sternly who knew how weak Darren was when it came to denying Louise anything she wanted.

"No Lou, I'll make you some tea instead," said Darren

"I don't want tea," Louise grumbled like a child.

"You know I can't let you have coffee," said Darren

"Pregnancy sucks," muttered Louise

"Surely you can't mean the miracle of birth," said Craig, "the most natural thing in the world"

"Yeah to you people maybe," said Louise as she violently pointed to Darren and Craig, "but then you don't have squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon"

"Yeah but you get to feel your baby growing inside you that must be amazing," said Craig.

"Oh yeah it's great. I can't have coffee or alcohol, I'm puking every morning and I can't even have a cigarette," ranted Louise.

"You don't smoke," Katie pointed out.

"Well I'd like to have the option," said Louise, "and I have to put up with everyone wrapping me up in cotton wool"

"Feel better now?" laughed Darren

"Yeah a little," said Louise sheepishly

-------------------------------------------

"Honey," Louise shouted at 2:45pm on the 4th of August

"Yeah," Darren shouted from downstairs

"My water broke


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Darren had gotten up early that morning, leaving Louise to sleep she was exhausted she had just gotten out of hospital the day before.

Darren silently slipped into the nursery. Louise had given birth to a healthy baby boy at 10pm on the 4th of August after over 7 hours of labour. Benjamin Matthew McKinley was now 3 days old and had just spent his first night at home, even though he had been awake most of it being fed. Darren just stood over the baby crib and watched him sleep as he often did with Louise and Jack.

Soon Ben started to stir, he rolled over and opened his mouth to yawn. He stretched his arms and kicked his little legs, just as he was about to scream bloody murder, Darren reached down and picked him out. Ben was immediately soothed, Darren held Ben close to his chest and rocked him gently. Although he would never admit it, Darren was jealous of Louise, she got to feel Ben growing inside her for months, and she felt every time he kicked, whenever he moved. Louise spent the first two days of his life bonding with him, and she was the only that could feed because he was still on breast milk.

"Daddy, can I come in?" Jack whispered from the door way, scared he would wake the baby up.

"Yeah it's okay, he's awake," said Darren softly.

Jack came into the room and sat up in the rocking chair next to the window.

"Where's Louise?" Jack asked

"She's still asleep so we're going to have keep our voices down, okay? She's still tired," said Darren softly

"Okay. Are we having breakfast?"

"Yeah come on, I'll make us something, but remember…"

"I know, shhhh," said Jack putting his finger on his lips

"Well it's good to see your ready for kindergarten," said Darren proudly, Jack was starting school next week.

"Hey, what are you three whispering about out here?" said Louise sleepily as she stood in the doorway of their bedroom.

"We were trying to let you sleep," said Jack as he went over and hugged Louise.

"Well I'm up anyway," said Louise, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Come on I'll make pancakes," said Darren

"Yayyy I love it when we have pancakes," said Jack excitedly as she ran down the stairs.

"I guess I should have a baby more often," said Louise amused by how excited Jack was about the prospect of pancakes.

"I think you should definitely try it again," said Darren putting his free arm around Louise.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves I'm still sore from this little guy," said Louise brushing one of her fingers down her son's face.

"Yeah I guess we could wait a few more weeks…."

"Weeks…" screeched Louise, "keep talking like that and you'll be lucky to get any EVER"

"I was only kidding, well about trying so soon," said Darren

"I know, and shouldn't you be making me pancakes," said Louise.

---------------------------------------

"He's asleep finally," said Darren relieved as he went into the kitchen where Louise was drying dishes.

"In the living room?"

"Yeah I thought it'd be better to put him in the bassinette," said Darren

"Thank god, I thought he'd never go down," said Louise

They had had a steady stream of visitors to see Ben all day and they were all exhausted. Jack was with Cindi for the day.

"Yeah he was just excited"

"Shouldn't Cindi have brought Jack back by now?" said Louise glancing at the clock.

"They're only a little late"

"Yeah I know but I'm really worried Jack will think that we're only interested in Ben and that…"

Darren cut her off with a kiss, "He doesn't you've made sure of that, in fact I think Ben has grounds to be jealous that you're paying more attention to his brother than to him"

"Yeah I guess I have been over compensating a little, but…"

"I know, step mum, new baby and all that but he adores you and you would never do anything to hurt him so you have to stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now that I have you all to myself…" said Darren then he lightly started to kiss Louise's neck.

"Mmmm you know we can't… not for another 6 weeks," she groaned

"I know but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," said Darren as he wrapped his arm around Louise's waist and tugged her into the middle of the kitchen and started to gently sway with her in his arms, kissing her neck.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," said Cindi, with an envious look on her face as she stood at the back door, with Zack balanced on her hip and Jack next to her.

"No, it's alright," said Louise as Darren reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Louise.

"Yeah it's fine," said Darren.

"How was your day?" Louise asked Darren

"It was okay. Where's Ben?" asked Jack

"He's asleep in the living room," said Louise

"Can I go see him? I'll be quiet I promise," said Jack

"Okay, but be quiet," said Darren

Jack nodded determinedly and then crept into the living room.

"How was he? He wasn't feeling very well this morning?" Louise asked Cindi

"He was fine, I hope you're not making him feel second best now that you have your own baby," said Cindi

Louise looked devastated, "No of course not, did he say something?"

"No, he didn't have to, mother's intuition. I know my son," said Cindi delighted to know that she had got to Louise.

"That's Bullshit," said Darren suddenly

"Honey, if Jack is upset we should know," said Louise concerned

"He's not, she's just being a bitch," said Darren getting angry.

"Excuse me, I am just expressing concern for my son. Maybe it would be best if he stayed with me while you two bonded with the baby," said Cindi

Before Darren could say anything, "NO, no way he stays here," said Louise heatedly.

"I was just saying, perhaps it would be best for all of you"

"No"

"Louise, are you sending me to stay with Mommy?" Jack said in a quiet little scared voice.

"No, I was just saying, you're not staying with Mommy you're staying here with me, Daddy and Ben," said Louise kneeling down to Jack's level.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise," said Louise hugging Jack, "Don't you ever worry that you're going anywhere"

"I love you," Jack whispered into Louise's ear

"Love you too," Louise whispered back

"You're my second Mummy, but Bobby Ray said I'm not allowed to have a favourite," Jack whispered, "But you're nicer"

When Jack pulled away Louise had tears in her eyes and was receiving strange looks from Darren and Cindi who hadn't heard what Jack had said.

"I uh…I'm going to go and run a bath," said Louise wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You okay?" said Darren

"Uh huh"

"I'll come help," said Jack skipping up the stairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

"Would you look at those two?" said Katie in disgust, "it makes me wanna hurl" she said indicating to where Louise and Darren were cuddling up.

It was the town's yearly festival, and Louise and Darren were lying together on the grass. Darren was lying on the grass, Louise next to him resting her head on his chest. Ben was in his pram, awake for a change, gurgling. Jack and Kyle were playing close by. They looked like a family from a TV special.

"It's cute, look how sweet are they?" gushed Lirlyn, "And they have a new baby"

"Yeah we know it's cute, us single people are just jealous," said Craig.

"I know I'm going to be single for the rest of my life," moaned Katie.

----------------------

"Oh I think he's dropping off," Louise whispered looking over to where Ben was in his pram.

"Is he? He's not due for another nap for another half hour," said Darren looking at his watch.

"It's alright, the midwife said it takes a few weeks for a baby to get into a proper routine," said Louise.

"I know but he has been pretty consistent with his naps"

"Listen to us, we sound like an old pair of boring parents," said Louise dramatically.

"Honey, we are"

"I'm not boring," Louise insisted, "and I'm not old"

"But we are parents"

"Fine but I'm not old and boring."

"Okay," said Darren lowering his head to kiss the top of Louise's.

"Louise," Jack shouted

"Uh huh"

"Kyle says he's Ben's uncle, but he's my little brother," said Jack

"I am his uncle," Kyle protested

"Jack he is. You know how Kyle's mum is mum…"

"Yeah"

"And Kyle is my little brother"

"Yeah but you're a lot older than he is, you're my second mummy"

"Yeah," said Louise sitting up, "Because my mummy had me when she was really young, but Kyle is still my little brother"

"So… he is Ben's uncle?"

"Yes"

"Oh so he's…"

"Your step uncle," said Darren

"That's weird," Jack concluded before going off to play with Kyle once again

"He's right, it is a little weird that my step son's best friend is his step uncle," said Louise.

"Yeah, but your just dysfunctional in all ways," said Darren

"I resent that"

"Love you"

"I applaude your timing so I won't kill you"

"Good. I still love you"

"Love you too"

"This is nice," said Darren

"Hmmm I know, I could fall asleep right here"

"Don't! I can't carry you, Ben and Jack all the way home"

"Oh okay, just carry me. Jack and Ben can fend for themselves"

"You're are so maternal at times"

"I know, but I'm so tired. First thing in the morning I'm investing in a breast pump and you can do the night time feeds. I need my beauty sleep," said Louise cuddling into Darren again.

"What's a… pump thingy"

"It takes the milk from me and puts it in a bottle"

"Why couldn't you do that weeks ago?"

"Well it's hard for baby's to adjust to the bottle but my breasts are killing me," said Louise.

"We could have done it weeks ago," grumbled Darren, "I loved feeding Jack"

"Fine I'll order one tonight you can give him lunch tomorrow," snapped Louise

"Are we having an argument, while everyone in town is looking at us and thinking 'aawwww don't they look sweet'?"

"Not an argument just a heated discussion"

"Okay," said Darren simply

Louise had never felt so comfortable, just lying on the grass with her head resting on the love of her life, well if you didn't include Ben and Jack. He would argue with her, (Rick's one definite flaw), but he wouldn't let things spiral out of control when she got herself worked up about something trivial. He was always there when she needed him even when she was in the city, when she had a problem and she couldn't talk to him she would sit down and imagine she was telling him everything and imagine what he would say. He knew how to handle her and her mood swings, he knew her better than anyone. She was so comfortable with him, she didn't have to pretend to be anything she wasn't or put on make up in case she met him in the kitchen. But what amazed her the most was that she could be completely comfortable, but they weren't an old married couple, Darren could still send shivers down her spine and butterflies in her stomach, he just had a way of touching her or looking at her. Darren was the best father she could have ever imagined, he was always there for all the important things and it was so sweet how proud he was of Jack and Ben. He carried pictures of them both and showed them off whenever he could.

She suddenly sat up and leaned down and kissed Darren on lips just letting him know how much she loved and appreciated him.

"Ewww PDA, Public Display of Affection," said Katie, "Really not necessary and in front of impressionable young children"

"It's alright, I'm used to it," said Jack, "they do it all the time"

Louise couldn't help but laugh at what Jack had said especially since he was a 5 year old and he sounded like a 50 year old.

"That is so not true," said Louise

"It is," Jack insisted

"It's not PDA if it's in the privacy of our own home," said Darren, "and anyway we don't care," then he proceeded to kiss Louise again.

"See," said Jack.

"He's right," Louise whispered to Darren

"So I love my wife, and I still want to…."

"I think I know what you still want to do," laughed Louise

"Isn't it a good thing"

"Well I'm not complaining," said Louise then she leaned into Darren and whispered, "And I still think my husband is the sexiest guy in town"

"Ugh will you two please stop rubbing it us single people's faces," said Katie.

"Sorry," said Louise sitting up, then she smelt it, "Who's turn is it to change the nappy?"

"Yours," said Darren

"Awwww but I just did it"

"I did it before we left"

"Honey will you please do it again? I gave birth, I went through 7 hours of labour to give you another son…"

"Alright, alright I'll do it," said Darren picking up Ben and the diaper bag.

"You've got him wrapped round your little finger," said Craig

"Oh please she's been able to get him to do anything for her since she was 6," said Katie.

"What can I say? He just does as he is told," said Louise.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

It was the day Jack was starting kindergarten, he was so excited. He had woken Louise and Darren up at 6am so he could start getting ready. The four of them were outside the school waiting for Cindi to show up.

"Why isn't she here yet?" whined Jack.

"She'll be here, I'll go and call her again," said Darren taking out his cell phone.

"Don't look so worried we have plenty of time, school doesn't start for another half hour," said Louise kneeling down to reassure a panicked Jack.

"I know but I wanted you to be there when I first went in," said Jack, "What if I get lost, or the other kids hate me and I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Kyle is starting today as well, you might even be in his class and if any of the kids give you a hard time you tell the teacher or tell Ellie and she'll sort them out. But I'm sure you'll be fine, what sort of person wouldn't love you"

"But it's scary"

"I know it is, but you'll be fine I promise," said Louise.

"She's on her way," said Darren coming off the phone.

"Good, people are starting to arrive," said Louise

"She's bringing a date," Darren said quietly so only Louise could hear him.

"To her sons first day of school," said Louise

"Yup"

"Great," said Louise.

"How are you feeling now? You seemed a little worried before," said Darren to Jack.

"I'm okay," said Jack, then he started to talk to Ben.

Five minutes later Cindi arrived with Zack on her hip and a fifty something balding man.

"Ewwww is that…" said Louise

"The guy that tries to pick up housewives outside Wal Mart, yup that's him. He still walks a little funny from where you kicked his little man," said Darren

"The guy is sleazy why would she bring him to an Elementary School? In fact why would anyone give him a seconds thought?"

"Because she thinks that it will rub me up the wrong way to see her with someone…"

"And you'll realize what you're missing," Louise finished as Cindi and the weird man got closer.

"Why doesn't she get that I just want her to be happy?"

"Cause she needs psychological help"

"Louise, Darren hi," said Cindi cheerfully.

"Hi," said Louise

"Sorry we're late, you know what it's like in a new relationship," said Cindi leaving them with no doubt as to what she meant.

"Uh yeah, Jack's over there he's been waiting for you," said Darren

"Oh right, anyway this is Doug," said Cindi indicating to him, "Doug this is my husband Darren and Louise I told you about her"

"Nice to meet you," said Louise pleasantly.

"Yes it's very nice to meet you," said Doug leering at Louise, "in fact you look familiar do I know you from somewhere?"

"I was model right up to last year, and then a few months ago I kicked you in the nuts for feeling me up outside the supermarket," said Louise pleasantly.

Doug's face fell, "um, uh I… oh"

"That's a lie," said Cindi viciously, glaring at Louise.

"Why would I lie? Look at him," said Louise

"He's my partner, we're in love and you have to try and poison us with your lies, you gonna marry him as well," said Cindi

"No, no thank you. I'd rather… well actually I can't think of anything worse than that"

"Partner? We had sex, you said if I came to this then you would…" said Doug.

"It's a children's school," snapped Darren, who knew exactly what Cindi would have promised.

"Exactly let's just stop this, go inside and pretend we're all happy families," said Louise then she pushed Ben in his pram into the school and called to Jack.

-------------------------------------------

"He seemed alright, do you think he's alright?" Darren asked Louise for the thousandth time.

"Jack will be fine, we go to pick him up in an hour, I just hope your ex-wife isn't there with the local sexual predator," said Louise.

"It's a shame he's not in the same class as Kyle, do you think if I had a word with the head teacher they could…."

"Stop! There's a reason he's not in the same class, children need to bond and be able to make new friendships for personal development and shit like that," said Louise.

"I know but it's all new to him, I don't want him to be scared"

"Look you were telling me I was worrying too much and making too much of fuss this morning, the teacher said if there was a problem they would call us," said Louise.

"Yeah I know, I can't help but worry though. He wouldn't know what to do if someone started to pick on him"

"I know he's too gentle to let them know to back off, but Ellie does I asked her to keep an eye on Jack and Kyle and trust me she's just like me she knows how to look after herself," said Louise.

"Oh god, he'll be seen as the bully getting Ellie to tell the bullies to back off. I remember when you stood up for Jess on your first day, you almost got suspended for dunking Ray Hudson's head in a puddle," said Darren.

"It's alright Momma has been warning her all week that she can't physically assault kids younger than she is or smaller"


End file.
